The Costume ball
by valeriana-kun
Summary: Their school is holding a ball, and Inui is holding a plan. This so called plan however, is centered on Fuji and Tezuka that will get all the regulars in deep trouble.
1. The ball

Newbie writer here:D... have mercy

Disclaimer: I wish I own Prince of Tennis, but apparently, I do not

-----------------

'It's already 6:30, where's Fujiko? The party started about half an hour ago!' Eiji couldn't stop being impatient. Today is the costume ball of the school in this big hotel near the campus. He just couldn't stop thinking of him and what he wore. Eiji was just so, well, excited. He was standing next to his doubles partner who wore a western bartender's costume, while he himself wore this medieval costume that showed him off as a warrior not working for the king but for the common people. He even wore a cape and held a wooden staff.

"Fujiko!! You look fabulous!" He nearly ran towards the doors as he saw Fuji entered with his costume that somehow makes you think of Oriental martial arts. He wore loose lavender pants and a top that reached his ankles. His top was of white with the color lilac at the sides, holding no sleeves, also, it had slits at the sides starting from the waist downwards at both sides. There was also a violet sash around his waist.

"Thanks, Eiji, you look good yourself."

"Well, now that you're here, let's start to party, nyah!"

---after 30 min at the Buffet Table--

"Hey, Eiji, where's Tezuka? I haven't seen him the whole night"

"I guess he's somewhere in the middle of the dance floor. The girls wouldn't stop bothering him ever since he arrived."

"How about Momo and Kaidoh?"

"They're probably somewhere there playing limbo. They've been at it the moment they saw it."

Fuji then started to look around, curious as to how Momo and Kaidoh looked like. Then, he saw them. This time however, they were competing as to who gets the most apples in the dunk your head into a barrel of water and apples and get an apple game, whatever you call it. Both their faces were already wet. As to what they were wearing, Momo was dressed up as an Egyptian (yes, his chest was bare), complete with the headdress, while Kaidoh was dressed as a Spanish guitarist. Yes, he had a guitar hanging from his sides and a green sash around his waist, on his head was his usual green bandanna.

"Ha! Beat that! Let's see if you can get another one!"

"fshuu..." Kaidoh dunked his head. "There, we're tied now"

"Let's see!" As Momo was about to dunk his head, the guy who was in charge of that game stopped him.

"Uhmm... you already got all the apples out"

"..."

And off they went to find something else to compete in, forgetting the apples on the floor. Fuji just laughed that off though, and Eiji was still engrossed with the little treats on the table. Oishi on the other hand, was with Momo and Kaidoh. He was trying to stop the two before someone gets hurt. Not long after Kaidoh and Momo went off, Fuji spotted someone. It was Tezuka, walking towards the garden. Fuji told Eiji that he'll follow Tezuka and then left.

As Fuji was about to exit, a guy blocked his way. This guy was taller than he was in which he could swear that this guy was probably a date of someone for he never saw this guy in school before. As for his costume, he was wearing something retro complete with the big shades, bright yellow shirt, those big peace necklaces, bell bottom pants, and an afro.

"Hey there, may I have this dance with you." He bowed and offered his hand. Fuji however, refused this.

"Sorry, but I'm not what you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a guy."

With that statement, the guy just stood there, speechless. _'She's a he? I swear, he looks just like a flat chested girl'_

"So, I have to go now." and he left, leaving the guy dumbfounded.

As Fuji entered the garden, he searched for Tezuka, but that wasn't a hard task. He saw Tezuka standing in the center of the gazebo, seeming to be deep in thought. So, he walked forward, approaching the gazebo in front of him, approaching Tezuka. As he was about two steps in front of the gazebo, Tezuka noticed him and turned to face him.

"Fuji."

"Hi, Tezuka," said Fuji with his usual smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Oishi told me that he has something to say to me"

"Oh," Fuji went forward until he was standing directly in front of Tezuka "and I thought that you were escaping your admirers"

"That too"

Fuji laughed softly at that thought, and then noticed something. He looked around and said, "Hey, Tezuka?"

"ahh..."

"How come all the lights in the garden are turned off?"

"I don't know. It was like this the moment I-" Tezuka's words were cut short as all the lights suddenly went on, along with the outdoor speakers connected to the ballroom inside, letting smooth, sweet music engulf the garden. Both of it's occupants were startled by this, looking around.

"Strange, isn't it, Tezuka?"

"Aah.."

It was only now that Fuji noticed Tezuka's costume. It was of black, pure black. It was a sleeveless ninja costume, but the hood of it was down, showing off Tezuka's hair. On his arms, both left and righ, were black bandages. He even had a dark blue scarf covering his neck. On his left side, was a small dagger.

"I love your costume, Tezuka."

"I like yours too"

"Oh yeah, where's Oishi? I thought that you'd meet him here?"

"Well, that's what he told me."

Then, out of nowhere, coming from behind Tezuka, "Hey!"

"Oishi?" The two said in unison, with Fuji wondering, _'Did I just saw Oishi being pushed by that bush over there?'_

"Hi, you two"

"What is it that you wanted to say to me?"

"Well, Tezuka, Ryoma was asking if anyone can join the best couple part of this party."

"Of course anyone can"

"Anyone?"

"Yes"

"As in, anyone?"

"Yes."

"Okay, that's all, Tezuka. Thanks, I need to go now. Also, if I were you, I wouldn't go in just yet. There's still tons of girls wanting to dance with you." with that, Oishi went inside, leaving the two still in the middle of the gazebo.

"Tezuka, just wait. I think I saw something in the bushes just a while ago." Fuji then left Tezuka in the gazebo and went towards the rose bush he saw Oishi emerge from earlier. Being careful of the thorns, he searched for any signs of anyone in there. Unfortunately, he found no one, so he went back to Tezuka in the gazebo and sat down.

"What were you looking for?"

"Nothing. I just thought that I heard some noise coming from there."

Tezuka then sat down beside Fuji. Somewhere though, behind a tree, covered with thorns, saying words in hisses and whipers, were two rivals.

"This is all your fault, Mamushi! You just had to get hit by a thorn and let out a yelp."

"It wasn't me who pushed Oishi, is it?"

"You made it more obvious for Fuji to notice us"

"Fshuu,you wish, idiot"

"Who are you calling idiot, mamushi?"

"Who else but you?"

"Why you...!" As Momo was about to finish his sentence, he remembered that they have to go back inside, so he started to crawl behind the bushed of rose and whatnot, going around the whole garden, trying not to get noticed by the two people in the gazebo. The moment he started crawling, Kaidoh followed, forgetting about the thorns stuck around both of their bodies.

--inside--

"You're right, Inui, Fuji would leave the moment he sees Tezuka. Nyah, I was even wondering how to bring him outside."

"My data is never wrong, Eiji."

"Then, time to put part B of your plan to work!"

"Yes, Oishi is already with the teachers. You go to the Buffet table and deal with the people there."

"Gotcha!" With that, Eiji left, and Inui was left thinking, _'Are Kaidoh and Momo still outside.' _Then, out of nowhere, "Inui!" Kaidoh and Momo were at his back.

The person clad in dark violet with gold and black designs covering his trenchcoat, making him look like the perfect villain in a fairytale, looked around. He examined the two person's bodies as it was covered with thorns.

"We almost got caught by Fuji, you know that?!"

"I could see it, Momo, and by the way, you have a thorn sticking out of your arm," so Inui plucked it out.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Momo rubbed his arm.

"Where's your headdress?"

"huh...?"

"Your headdress?"

Momo touched his head, and then, "Oh damn it! It must have fallen while we were crawling!"

"Fshuu... you idiot! What would you do if Fuji saw that thing of yours?!"

"Don't blame me for this!"

"Guys, quiet please," Inui intervened "as long as Fuji doesn't see it, we're fine. It's not like he's going to be looking behind the rose bushes, would he?"

"How do you know that we were crawling behind the rose bushes?"

"Well, Momo, first of all, you're all covered with thorns in which your costume is already thorn in some places. Second, Kaidoh has a rose sticking out of his bandana."

TBC


	2. Fuj Nakuru?

I'm back! Nothing... I just wanted to say that. Last week was my exam week but we had to extend the duration of the exams because of a storm. I'm kinda happy and sad for that. Happy because, well, no exams. Sad because I couldn't play tennis, the people, and I studied 5 hours straight for those days only having 1-2 hours of sleep! sigh the life of a student is really stressful. Good thing in our place, we don't have classes tomorrow. : P

So, this chapter is just composed of my crazy imagination, just like the rest.

Disclaimer: I still I wish that I own Prince of Tennis, but the reality is, I don't

----

'_italics': _thoughts

_"italics": _someone using the microphone

----

Chapter 2:

--8:00 pm near the Buffet table--

"Hey, have you guys seen Tezuka's date yet?"

"Tezuka has a date?" one girl asked, feeling quite depressed at the fact

"Nyah? You didn't know?"

"No, who is she? Is she pretty?" another girl asked, thinking that Tezuka couldn't possibly think that girl is prettier than her

"Yup! Looks exactly like Fuji, since she is Fuji's cousin."

"He's dating Fuji's cousin?" Another girl asked, this time, it was one of Fuji's admirers

"I don't know if they're officially dating but he's with her right now"

"I didn't know that Fuji had a cousin, I better write it down." the one crushing on Fuji said, bringing a notebook out of her bag.

"Yup. I just met her last week. Turns out that she's the daughter of his mom's twin."

"His mom has a twin?"

"Yup! I just found out last week. Weird, nyah!"

"I hope they'll hook up" one of the guys murmured

"You really do?" Eiji turned to face the man.

"Well, duh, Tezuka has been getting all the girl's attention ever since"

"Yah, anyways, they're outside right now and they look really cute together!

"Let's go see!" the girls then ran off

"Don't you think that they make the perfect pair, nyah?"

Then, a squeal was heard. "She really looks like Fuji!"

"They're so perfect!"

"They compliment each other so much!"

"How sweet! In the garden, the two of them alone! Sweet!" and quietly, Eiji left, loking for more people to tell this news to, all the while thinking, _'I never thought that people are so gullible, nyah, this is so fun! But what will happen to us if they find out?'_

--the same time, somewhere with a group of teachers--

"Ma'am, you're part of the committee that picks who the cutest couple will be, right?"

"Why, yes, Oishi. Is there someone you would like to nominate or something? Is that why you're asking?"

"Yes, Ma'am. It's Tezuka and his date, Fuji... Fuji Nakuru, Fuji's twin."

"Oh really, where are they anyways?"

"In the gazebo in the garden. You see, Nakuru looks exactly like Fuji, considering that she's actually Fuji's twin. To think, I only met her last week, considering that she lives with Fuji's father abroad."

--somewhere out there--

"So, why aren't you helping the rest of the regulars with their 'plan'?" A girl in a white cat costume asked a guy in a black cat costume drinking Ponta.

"Tezuka might give me a hundred laps if he finds out, Sakuno. And who knows what Fuji with his sadistic ways would do to me"

--somewhere in the big ballroom--

"I swear, that chick's hot! Tezuka sure is a lucky one, and she's like Fuji! I mean, she looks like Fuji, acts like Fuji, you know! I would even think that she is Fuji if I hadn't seen them both together. It's like, seeing two Fujis, don't you agree, mamushi?"

"Fshuu... yah... idiot..."

"Bad thing that Fuji isn't here though. He had to go abroad to visit his father for the week. Also, this girl I've been talking about, I've heard that she's Fuji's little sister. Fuji is about one year older. And this girl, I've heard that she got a scholarship when she was younger and got into a good school somewhere in Austria, that's why we only found out about her last week. So, when we saw her, and with the ball coming up, Tezuka asked her if she could be his date, and she agreed all of the sudden. They're outside right now!" With those words said, all that was listening to Momo, ran towards the glass window where you could see the garden, bumping Kaidoh, not even thinking of apologizing as they were so eager to find out more about this girl.

--back to the buffet table--

One of the girls Eiji was talking to suddenly asked a question. "Where is Fuji Syusuke anyways?"

"Oh, uhh... he got into a car accident earlier. He was dragged to the hospital nearby. All of us were there with him and we wanted to stay, but he made us come here. I feel bad that Fujiko can't come." Eiji said, glancing down, feigning innocence, _'Fuji is gonna kill me when he hears this.'_

--with the teachers--

Like the people with Eiji, Oishi was also being asked were Syusuke's whereabouts are by the teachers,"Fuji Syusuke? Well, uhmm..." _'Think of something logical, Oishi.' _ He got a free pass to Disney Land, Tokyo along with his family. The pass was only for today and tomorrow, overnight stay." _'Great, so logical, Oishi.'_

--in front of the windows, watching the pair--

"Data..."

"Inui, are you sure we should do this?" a person dressed up as Poseidon complete with the green painted skin, golden crown and triton.

"Yes, Taka, we all know that they're deeply in love with each other that they're just in denial"

"Yah, but..."

"They do look cute together, don't they?"

"Yah, but what if they find out?"

"They'll thank me for sure." Inui smiled

"Uhmm..." Taka was now fearing for his life, seeing Inui smiling diabolically.

"What time is it?

"It's already 9 o'clock. Why?"

"Thirty minutes before they crown the "Cutest pair" and whatnot. Let's go find the others" so they left.

--in the garden--

_'Fuji sure is quiet right now.'_ Tezuka thought. "Hey, Fuji," he turned to Fuji and saw the said person sleeping. "He fell asleep." Tezuka just looked at him. He found out earlier that Fuji stayed up half the night last night waiting for Yuuta to return from his outing with some friends. Before he knew it though, Fuji fell towards his lap.

All he could do was blush. "Fu-Fuji?" and stutter. _'Should I wake him up?' _his eyes didn't leave the tensai. _'No, I should let him sleep.'_ and he placed his hand on Fuji's head to caress the brown locks.

--9:30 pm, in the garden--

Fuji was still sound asleep on Tezuka's lap and the captain's hand and eyes didn't leave the tensai's head.

_'Weird, the music stopped.'_ Tezuka's head turned towards the ballroom.

"_Attention, everybody, we will now be announcing the best in costume. The one who won this award is Takashi Kawamura!"_

_applause_

_'Well, congratulations, Taka,"_

--inside--

"Me?"

"_Come on, if you don't come here, everyone else will drag you here." _the emcee announced.

"But, I really won that award?" Taka was thinking that they were just playing a trick on him like how they are playing a trick on Fuji and Tezuka right now.

"_Guys, drag him up here, now!" _ With those words, a group of people surrounded Taka and literally carried him towards the stage.

"Aaahh!! Let me go, I'll go there, I promise! Let me go!" and Taka was carried and dropped on stage where a guy wearing a mummy costume gave his award.

"_Congratulations Kawamura! Now, I will introduce to you my co-emcee, Ryoma Echizen!"_

A small guy dressed as a cat appeared, _"Hi"_

"_Come on, Ryoma, smile! Say cheese!" _the lively emcee said.

"_cheese" _Ryoma answered back, showing no sign of emotion or whatsoever.

"_Have more energy will ya! You're the emcee after all!"_

"_I was just forced into this."_

"_By who? Your girlfriend?"_

"_No, the _president_ of my fan club"_

--outside--

_'Bad thing I couldn't see that, but having Fuji sleeping soundly in your lap sure is comfortable. Wait, what did I just think of right now?'_

"_Now, it's time to announce the CUTEST COUPLE!!" _With that, a large round of cheers were heard. _"Before I announce it though, let me tell you the nominees. We have **insert names here, **Ryoma Echizen and Ryuzaki Sakuno,_" Ryoma dropped his ponta on the stage and stared at the emcee with wide eyes, "_**insert some other more names here, **Oishi Syuichiro and his red haired date, that happens to look like Eiji. Hey, Eiji, is she related to you?" _After that was said, a loud scream was heard coming from the someone among crowd inside. _"For our last pair, we have... oh wait, before I announce the last nominated pair, I have to say that the winner will also be carried by a group of people towards the stage. So, our last pair, is the tennis captain Tezuka Kunimitsu and his date, Fuji Nakuru!" _This time, Ryoma dropped his microphone on stage, thinking, _'Inui's plan worked?'_

_'WHAT?!'_ Tezuka abruptly stood up, making Fuji fall towards the floor.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Fuji, do you know anyone named Fuji Nakuru?"

"No, why?"

"Well..."

"_And the winner is... would you care to tell us, Ryoma!" _their heads turned towards the ballroom.

_**gulp**"Tezuka Kunimitsu and... Fuji... Nakuru"_

"_Aww... say it with more enthusiasm! Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Nakuru!!"_ a large applause was heard after that.

The two faced each other, "That's why."

"Don't tell me, Inui planned this, didn't he?" Fuji said, standing up.

"_Go get them, guys! They're in the gazebo in the garden!"_

"Tezuka, run!" and they did run

However, they weren't able to get away from the crowd. As they were about to exit in one of the many exits in the garden, they were blocked by none other than Momo and Kaidoh.

"No, Captain, you must receive your prize"

"Fshuu... after all, you won it"

"You are getting two hundred laps each at practice for one whole week!"

"Ha?! That's harsh! We were just following orders!"

"From who?"

Momo wasn't able to reply to Tezuka though, as the crowd suddenly appeared and carried Fuji and Tezuka off to the ballroom.

TBC


	3. The socalled tradition

I'm sleepy right now...

For this chapter, I just wrote the things that suddenly appeared in my mind... **yawn**... blame my sleepiness.

**vierblith**: Yes. I'm proud to say that I am a Filipina

**Disclaimer**: I still wish that I own this, but not all dreams come true

Chapter 3:

--inside, after being put down--

"_Here you have it folks!" _ the emcee looked towards the pair, and was startled. Fuji had the same expression on him. _'Not him!' "Just wait guys, I need to talk this pretty lady over here" _ so the guy walked towards Fuji.

_'That hideous yellow shirt, the afro, the shades, bell bottom pants...'_

"Hey, I knew it. I knew that you were a girl, and my suspicions seem to be correct. I had a feeling from the start that you were related to him. However, you're to slim to be Fuji Syusuke that I just had to assume that you were a girl. Now I know why you pretended to be a guy, you're dating the Tennis captain here." he looked at Tezuka and went back to Fuji, "So, I have to go back to the mic now." With that, the retro guy left, and Tezuka whispered into Fuji's ear.

"He and everyone else in this room thinks that you are a girl related to... yourself?"

"That's what it seems"

"_So, guys, here we have... hey, where's Ryoma? Oh, anyways, here's the CUTEST COUPLE, Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Nakuru. Please put on the sash now!" _and some two guys, one wearing a Tarzan costume and another one wearing a gorilla costume, came and put on a sash on each of them, stating that they're the cutest couple. _"And like always, we will go through our tradition. They will have one slow dance, a song all to themselves, in the middle of the ballroom, and share a sweet kiss at the end of the song."_

_'WHAT?!' _both minds thought. Before they knew it though, they were already being dragged towards the middle of the dance floor and the music was starting. Before they danced though, they were both deep in thought, staring shyly into each other's eyes.

_'What now? Should we do this? I can't say that I really am Fuji Syusuke when I've been crowned already. Rumors would spread and they would say that it was really mean of me to pretend that I'm a girl. I have to continue this act. But I swear, I will make all of them included in this plan suffer on Monday.' _That was Fuji's thought, Tezuka's were the same, except for the last one. _'I'm increasing their laps from 200 to 500 for two weeks.'_

Then, Tezuka offered his hand. Fuji graciously accepted it. Tezuka gently pulled Fuji close to him, encircling his arms around Fuji's waist, and Fuji encircled his arms around Tezuka's neck, smiling and showing his azure eyes.

Then, they danced, smoothly and sweetly, enjoying the moment, forgetting about the people who planned this, both being oblivious to the fact that they love each other.

As the song was nearing its end, they stopped, eyes never leaving on each other since they started to dance. When they stopped, they stopped remembered the last part of the tradition that both had totally forgotten about since the started to move, also forgetting the fact that they're in the middle of a huge crowd.

Slowly, they leaned into each other, closing their eyes in the process, then, their lips touched, never letting their arms leave the other. As they kissed though, the whole room hushed.

Their kiss was light, hesitant, but nevertheless sweet. It was also very simple, lips on lips, both not wanting to give much until later of their soon to be relationship. As of the moment, their thoughts were only of each other, and each other only.

As they separated, they stared into each others eyes. They were both, smiling sweetly, but then, they realized what they have done and stared away, both fighting the blush that was creeping upon their cheeks. The audience, from a very quiet state of shock (the regulars), victory (Inui), excitement (those fan girls who love the idea of romance), and depression (Tezuka's fan club), applauded, cheered and whatnot. When their noise reached Tezuka and Fuji's ear, they let go of each other, slowly.

--somewhere out there--

"It's hard to say this but, Inui's plan is a success."

"Do you think that they'll be punished, Ryoma?"

"Hn, of course. They'll be getting a hundred laps from Tezuka and who-knows-what from Fuji. Good thing I was able to escape, Sakuno."

--Inui's notebook--

_Plan get Fuji and Tezuka together:_

_Aims: get Fuji and Tezuka to realize their feelings for each other_

_Actions to be done:_

_Make sure they stay in the garden (create a good enough view)_

_Tell people of this mysterious girl who looks like Fuji, but actually IS Fuji_

_Get them nominated for CUTEST COUPLE_

_Best thing that could happen:_

_They win_

_Worst thing:_

_They don't get nominated at all_

_If successful, outcome:_

_They get together_

_We get a hundred laps each_

_We get tormented by Fuji_

_We get chased around the campus by Tezuka's fan club_

_... IF they found out that it was us who planned_

_If not successful:_

_We still will get a hundred laps_

_We still will get tormented by Fuji_

_... if they found out that it was us._

_80 that they'll find out_

_70 success rate_

_85 chance that people will believe us_

_Plan get Fuji and Tezuka together: SUCCESS_

_Things that happened:_

_Won CUTEST COUPLE_

_kissed_

_realized their love for each other_

_Things that will happen (80 increased to 90 chance that they found out that it was us):_

_100 laps_

_100 hours of being tormented_

_--_10:30 pm--

"Oh sorry, I can't dance"

"Come on, just one dance. I'm sure Tezuka will allow it."

After trying to control his emotions, Tezuka spoke, "Actually, I won't"

"Uhm, okay. Sorry" and the man left.

"That's the 5th person to ask you to dance, Fuji"

"I noticed that, Tezuka. I thought that it was already hard having girls bug you, but having guys going after you is just plain uncomfortable."

"I agree."

"Hey look, there's Eiji. Eiji, over here!" Fuji waved his hand for Eiji to notice. When Eiji did notice though, he yelped and ran away."Hmm, he probably knows that we'll interrogate him. Should we follow him?"

"Yes. He might be going to Inui."

"Then let's go."So Fuji and Tezuka ran after Eiji, but lost him. Eiji however, as Tezuka, predicted, went to Inui.

"Inui! They're chasing after me! Nyah, what will I do?!"

"You're going to help me with part two of my plan."

"What?! I'm already worried about my life here!"

"Don't you want your best friend to be happy?"

"Of course I do, but I want to live a long life!"

"Here's the plan, Eiji." Inui showed Eiji his notebook and Eiji read it. He stopped however after reading the name of the plan.

"Nyah! Inui! I said I-"

"Thank you, Eiji.

--Inui's notebook--

_Since all of us regulars are staying over at this hotel for the night, why not have a little fun?_

_Plan B of get Fuji and Tezuka together:_

_Plan get Tezuka and Fuji to be roommates:_

_Room buddies:_

_Tezuka and Oishi-192A_

_Fuji and Eiji-195A_

_Inui, Taka and Ryoma-194A_

_Momo and Kaidoh-193A- (I changed their rooms. They don't know that yet though. Momo knows that Ryoma is his room mate, and Kaidoh thinks that I'm his. Why? This is a good way for them to make up.)_

_The plan:_

_Simple, Oishi and Fuji, or Tezuka and Eiji, will exchange rooms. Since I cannot change their rooms for I wasn't the one who registered them, one of the two (Eiji or Oishi), will have to talk them into changing rooms. What excuse will they make? Well, they simply want to be close to each other. Either Fuji or Tezuka will agree to this, I'm sure. They're too nice to be in the way of the love between the Golden Pair._

_Success rate of them being roommates: 99_

_If they become roommates, a mic will be placed inside the room so we could listen to their conversation and whatnot._

_Success rate of the mic being his inside the room carefully: 90 (depends on who will hide it)_

--back to Inui and Eiji--

"WHAT?!"

"You would-"

"I KNOW! THE THING IS, I CARE FOR OISHI GREATLY, BUT NOT IN THAT WAY!!"

"I know."

"THEN WHY IS THAT THE EXCUSE THAT WE'LL HAVE TO MAKE?!" Eiji was throwing his arms to show that he really didn't want to do this.

"Think of another logical reason."

"I NEED TO TALK TO OISHI BECAUSE WE'RE PLANNING FOR ANOTHER KIND OF ATTACK!"

"You're called '**the golden pair,**' you make new attacks during an actual game. Also, you don't discuss those things in practice. You'll be suspicious.

"NYAH! AREN'T WE SUSPICIOUS ALREADY?!" Good thing the speakers are loud.

"Yes, but at first, they didn't know who planned this. You made it obvious when you ran. Anyways, you could make up an excuse for that."

"ASK OISHI TO DO THIS! NOT ME!!"

"and let Oishi go through their interrogation?"

"I... I... Nyah! Okay, okay, I'll do this"

"Thank you, Eiji," and with that, Eiji walked off. He went to find Fuji and Tezuka.

"Wait, why did I even agree to that?!"

"Agree to what, Eiji?" The red head jumped at the voice and turned around.

"Nyah! Fujiko! You scared me!"

Fuji chuckled, "I'm sorry, Eiji. Why did you ran away from us earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"We were calling you, and you ran away"

"I did? I didn't notice you guys. I was looking for Oishi that time."

"Oh?" Eiji then swallowed. Now's the time. Fuji and Tezuka was directly in front of him. "Then why did you yel-" Fuji's words were cut off.

"Uhm... Fuji, Tezuka, can we change roommates? I want to be with Oishi." Eiji looked at his feet _'Inui!'_

"You do, Eiji?" the redhead just nodded, after which Tezuka responded.

"Sure. I'm fine with it. Fuji?"

"I'm okay with it too." Eiji was surprised with this. He didn't need to give a reason? They just agreed like that? Apparently, yes.

"Really? Thank you, Fujiko! Thank you, Tezuka! I better get going now! Buh-Bye!" With that, Eiji left. Before anything else could happen though, someone arrived.

"Hey, Fuji!" Fuji stiffened after hearing that voice.

"Great, it's the retro guy." Fuji said in a low voice as they both turned around to meet this guy.

"Hi also, Tezuka." he acknowledged Tezuka but went right back to Fuji, "Fuji, I heard of the news about your cousin, Fuji Syusuke. I hope that he gets better." After those words, silence came. Neither Fuji nor Tezuka knew how to react since they both didn't know what he was talking about. "Getting in a car accident is hard." _'I got in an accident?' _"I really hope he gets better." _'Do I even know this guy?' _Fuji was, speechless. Tezuka saw this and spoke.

"Yes, we hope that he gets better too."

"Aahh, Tezuka, you don't know how lucky you are."

"If you're going to ask Fuji to dance with you; the answer is no."

"You just read my mind. Since I already got the answer, I better go then. I hope to see you soon, Fuji Nakuru." The retro guy bowed and kissed Fuji's hand. "Ciao," leaving the two dumbfounded.

"I swear, Tezuka, he's a weird guy."

"I could see that."

"I better go look for alcohol." Fuji turned and started to walk

"Why?"

"He kissed my hand, that's why."

TBC


	4. Room assignments

Lalalala! I lost my voice! I can't believe that I lost my voice!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 4:

So as they continued their search for Inui, they both felt totally comfortable with the fact that they kissed, that people were thinking of them as a couple and Fuji as a girl, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Eiji and Oishi however, weren't feeling relaxed as they were talking near the stage.

"Inui planned this, didn't he?"

"Yup!"

"I really don't know if we should be doing this. Tezuka and Fuji might get angry at us."

"Nyah! I know! I was fearing for my life when I saw them!" Eiji raised his hands to show how he really meant what he said.

"Then why did you agree?" Oishi asked, worry growing evident in his face.

"Because I got scared of Inui." Eiji said, lowering his gaze and the volume of his voice.

"Uh, well, don't worry. We'll try to get out of this alive."

Inui however, wasn't worrying for his life one single bit. He was still writing in his book when he bumped into Ryoma and Sakuno.

"Ryoma, good thing I saw you."

"Yes, Inui?" a Ponta can was yet again being held by his hand.

"I need you to plant a microphone inside Tezuka and Fuji's room." With that, Ryoma nearly dropped his Ponta, again.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you want to see the love between Fuji and Tezuka to develop."

"Still, I won't do that."

"You're gonna let us all down, you know."

"That won't work on me," and Ryoma started to walk away with Sakuno behind him, that is, until Inui grabbed his arm.

"I'll change rooms with Horio."

"You're not my roommate, Momo is."

"That's what you think," Inui then smirked with evil reflected in his eyes. Ryoma felt all the hair in his body stand up.

"What do you mean?"

"You do know that I registered you guys."

"and?" _'please don't tell me he-'_

"I changed your rooms. You're booked with me and Taka while Momo is with Kaidoh"

"You're evil."

"Thank you. So, here's the microphone." So Inui handed him a small gadget, the size of his thumb.

"This is a mic?"

"Apparently, yes. You're in room 194A. Tezuka and Fuji is in 192A. Go there later on and make an excuse to talk with Tezuka. While you're talking, drop it somewhere unnoticeable."

"Uhm... okay." and Inui left, leaving the two scared.

"Ryoma, Inui is scary."

"You'll get used to it." Sakuno turned to look at Ryoma.

"How come you're not used to it? You see him everyday."

"I take back my words."

Later on, at about 11:45, the regulars gathered neared the exit of the ballroom, with the exception of Inui.

"Where's Inui?" asked Tezuka.

"he probably went ahead." Ryoma answered in which Fuji spoke after him.

"Momo, Kaidoh, I want to take to you about something." both stiffened, afraid of what to say, until Momo got the courage to actually utter some words.

"Fuji, uhm, why won't we talk about it later on?" he laughed nervously and scratched his head, "or maybe yet, tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I just have one question. Who-" Fuji wasn't able to finish his sentence though as someone came.

"Fuji!

"Oh no."

"Fuji, I ran into one of your friends just a few moments ago."

_'the retro guy' _Everyone turned to face the new arrival. When Fuji turned to acknowledge him for he was just behind his back, he turned ever so slowly.

"He said that he went ahead. You can go there anytime, but he suggested that you don't be late." those words stirred something up within Momo and Kaidoh.

"He did?" Momo glanced at his imaginary watch. "Oh look at the time, I don't want to be late, don't I?" and uttered yet another nervous laugh. "Better get going, buh-bye!" then he ran.

"Fshh... I better get going too, don't want Inui to get mad." and Kaidoh followed Momo."

"I just wanted to ask a question..." Fuji muttered to himself. Not long after, they started to walk towards their rooms in the 19th floor with the retro guy besides Fuji.

"Do you study in Seigaku, Fuji?"

"Why..." he was to say yes but then he remembered, he wasn't himself, right? He was the girl, Nakuru. "No"

"What sports do you play?"

"Tennis and Billiards"

"Favorite Food?"

"I like Wasabi."

"hobbies?"

"Photography, tennis, taking care of my cacti."

"How about..."

"Do you go to this school? Uhmm... Mr. Retro?" Yes, after all the bugging, Fuji still didn't know his name. 'Mr. Retro' though, laughed as he heard what Fuji called him.

"Yes, I'm a second year here, a regular in the soccer team. I don't get much free time though, too much extra curricular activities."

"ooohh" Fuji felt uncomfortable from the start. Apparently, he wasn't the only one.

_'Nyah, I can feel it! Fuji and Tezuka's gonna kill me and that guy is making it much worse.'_

_'I'm worried for this guy. He seems quite insistent. He'll be heartbroken to find out that this Nakuru is Syuusuke.'_

_'I feel uncomfortable around him. He made people carry me off to the stage.'_

_'Mada mada dane, he'll get no where with Fuji.'_

_'It's obvious that he likes Fuji but I will make sure that he won't get anywhere with him. If he was part of the club, I'll probably give him thirty laps for annoying the members.'_

"Is Tezuka your boyfriend" with that, Tezuka and the rest of the regulars stopped walking and Fuji bumped right into Tezuka's back.

"oww... Sorry 'bout that, Tezuka." from staring at Tezuka's back, he turned his head to meet 'Mr. Retro's' eyes and they started to walk again. "By the way, what's your name?" It was so obvious that Fuji was trying to change the subject as they neared their room.

"Touya. So, are you and Tezuka together?"

"Uhmm..." _'No, but I want to say yes because I don't want to break your heart by saying that I'm a guy.'_

Sensing the uneasiness within Fuji and feeling quite jealous, Tezuka turned around, making everyone else wonder what he'll do. He grabbed Fuji's arm and said, "We're here, love. Goodnight, everyone" With that, everyone was bewildered, even Tezuka himself. _'I called him 'love' and I got jealous,' _he glared at 'Mr. Retro.' _'over him. Unbelievable' _everyone else, stared at the captain. Tezuka then turned around to face the bedroom door, got the card to his room and opened the door. He went inside dragging Fuji with him. As he was about to close the door, Fuji, being Fuji, spoke.

"Goodnight, guys. Goodnight, Touya. Sorry to have brought you here, your room is probably somewhere on the other side."

"Don't worry, Fuji. I dragged myself here, and my room is 191A, just besides yours." With those words, Tezuka stiffened and he felt as if he had been thrown into the sea.

Seeing Tezuka's uneasiness, Fuji's surprised look and Touya's smug look, the other four people in that corridor tried hard not to laugh out loud. Eiji and Oishi had a hand over their mouths. Ryoma was smiling and Taka was obviously trying his best not to even chuckle. They were having a grand time seeing the calm captain be this possessive and surprised. It was rather unusual.. Before Tezuka or Fuji could reply though, they heard someone shouting at the end of the corridor.

"How could you take a wrong turn?!"

"Hey, you followed me! Don't blame all this on me, Mamushi!"

"Of course I'll blame you! You were leading us!"

"And it was you who opened the door!" Both were oblivious to the fact that they weren't alone in the corridor.

"Because you were sure about where we were going, idiot!"

"How was I to know that 193A and 193B are different rooms?!"

"A and B are different letters!"

"Still, you opened the door! It was your fault we saw that woman in her underwear!" right after that last word was uttered, laughter came which caused them to shut up and blush.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**okay, here we are, Mamushi" they stood there, in front of the room 193B**_

"_**This is your room, right?"**_

"_**Yup, but the card is with Ryoma."**_

"_**We have to wait outside"**_

"_**I guess so." Then Kaidoh noticed the letter B**_

"_**Aren't you 193A?"**_

"_**What's the difference? It's still 193. It's not like this hotel is divided into the Eastern and Western division, A and B"**_

"_**Fshh..." and Kaidoh placed his hand on the doorknob. "it's not locked."**_

"_**huh? So Ryoma arrived before us?"**_

"_**Maybe it's Inui. He probably took an extra card or something. He did say that he'll be the one to carry our luggages to our rooms."**_

"_**Then let's go in!" Momo stretched, "I'm so tired! Can't wait to go to sleep!" and Kaidoh opened the door. As the doors opened, both their eyes went wide and their faces went red. Right in front of their eyes, a girl just took off her top. She turned and saw the two, frozen on the spot, and screamed.**_

"_**Security! Perverts!!" She covered her chest with her top and the two muttered apologies.**_

"_**Aah... we-we-we're sorry!" and shut the door quickly, but that didn't stop the girl from screaming. They were still in front of the door when they heard another voice belonging to a man.**_

"_**hon, what happened?"**_

"_**There were two guys who had weird costumes who burst in!"**_

"_**What the..." and the two heard footsteps going towards the door. They stiffened but was able to recover in time, and in a flash, they ran, escaping the man.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"Nyah! That is so weird! I wish that I saw it!"

"Eiji! Stop teasing us! It's already bad as it seems!" Momo blushed even a deeper shade of red as he finished telling the story.

"I know! That's why I'm laughing!"

"Aaahh! Stop it! All of you!" he met everyone's gaze, "Eh? Even you're laughing, captain?" Yes, Tezuka was laughing but only very softly.

"Yes. Who wouldn't?"

"Just... Agh! This is so embarassing!"Just then, the door belonging to room 194A opened, revealing the mastermind of this this adventure.

"I see that you guys are here already. Your luggages are already in the room. Momo, your room is 193A with Kaidoh." With those words, Momo and Kaidoh screamed.

"What? In the same room... with him?!" but alas, they were ignored by Inui.

"Taka, Ryoma, you're with me in this room. Oishi and Eiji, you're in 195A. Tezuka and Fuji, room 192A. You have your cards already?" With that, Ryoma gave the card to a very surprised Momo. "With the cards settled. Let's go to sleep. We don't want to wake up the other people here, do we?" After that, they all settled inside their rooms, except for Tezuka, Fuji, and Touya. The three were talking, and Inui was listening to their conversation from inside his room.

"So, how long have you and Tezuka been together?" Touya asked. It was Tezuka who answered his question.

"We'd rather keep that information confidential." it was either that or _We aren't together. I just said what I said earlier because I was annoyed of you and your fondness of Fuji._

"You're really lucky, Tezuka." As this conversation between Tezuka and Touya continued, Fuji remained silent, thinking, _'As of 20 minutes ago, I'm known to be Tezuka's girlfriend... People think that I'm a girl, particularly Fuji Nakuru. People also know that I got into an accident, Fuji Syuusuke that is. Now, Tezuka's acting kind of weird. If I had known better, he's just saying these things to keep me safe, or, he's just jealous. Either way, why won't I have fun?'_

"Saa... It's getting late, Tezuka. Let's go in." Fuji took one step inside his room as Tezuka was behind him. Before taking another step, he turned to look at Touya, "Want to come in with us, Touya?"

"I-" Before Touya could reply though, Tezuka beat him to it.

"No! As you said, it's already late." he said that while keeping his eyes on Fuji's form just in front of him, "We wouldn't want to disturb him."

"Oh, don't worry, it's-" once again, Touya wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"and I want to sleep already. So, goodnight." he took some steps forward and pushed Fuji gently so they could finally be inside the confines of their room. The moment that they were fully inside, Tezuka turned around and slammed the door shut in front of Touya's face.

"Whoa, that's one possessive boyfriend," and Touya went to the safety of his room.

TBC


	5. Confessions

Wwaaahhh!! I had a hard time with this one... The confessing part is always the hardest to write, for me that is. I tend to put them out of their character. Well, sorry if they are out of character.

Chapter 5:

Inside room 194A though, Inui was dragging Ryoma out of his bed. "Go, Ryoma." and pushed him out of the room. The freshman just sighed and readied himself for what he was about to do as he saw Inui knocked on the doors of 193A and 195A, bringing the occupants to his room.

Fuji and Tezuka however, were settled on their beds. Tezuka was lying on his back, and Fuji was sitting down, looking at Tezuka.

"Tezuka, are you okay?"

"Aah,"

"You sure?"

"Aah"

"You seemed to hate Touya."

"Don't you too?" Tezuka turned his head to look at Fuji

"I don't hate him, I just don't feel comfortable around him because he won't stop pestering me."

"Fuji." Tezuka sat up. "About earlier, I..." he didn't know what to say._ 'I should say this now. I might not have a chance to do this again.' _ Before he could continue though, someone knocked on the door, causing both their heads to turn towards it. "I'll get it," said Tezuka as he stood up to see who it was. _'If this is Touya, I'll definitely slam the door again.' _As Tezuka opened the door, he was surprised to find out that his thoughts were wrong. "What brings you here, Echizen?"

"I wanted to ask you a question, captain."

"Okay, come in." Tezuka walked back towards the bed as Ryoma followed him. The freshman took this as a chance to drop the small microphone. Not even taking five steps, he noticed the luggages and dropped this microphone into it.

"Hi, Echizen. What brings you here?" Fuji said, not noticing that Ryoma dropped something onto their luggages.

"Fuji, I just wanted to ask you guys some questions."

"Okay, sit down." Fuji pointed towards the chair beside the mirror near the bathroom door. As Ryoma sat down, Fuji spoke. "Your whiskers look good on you." Ryoma blushed at that. He forgot that he was still wearing his costume, complete with the ears and whiskers. Sure, the other's were still wearing their costumes but their costumes didn't have pointy ears, whiskers, and a tail.

"Uhm... Thanks." Ryoma sat down and Tezuka grabbed a drink from the small refrigerator that was inside the room.

"So, what is it that you wanted to ask?"

"Fuji," _'Think, think, what to ask?!' _"does 'Mr. Retro' have a chance with you?" With that, Fuji smile faltered a bit and Tezuka stopped drinking. _'Did I hit a nerve?'_

"Ryoma, why do you ask?"

"I know someone who like you," _'it's the captain.'_

"Oh, Ryoma, I'm flattered."

"Not me." _'I just had to be the one to get victimized by Inui'_

Fuji laughed softly and answered, "Hmm..." _'I wonder how Tezuka will react if I say this...' "_I think I know who you're talking about," right after those words. the doorbell rang again and Tezuka went to answer it. "He does seem nice, even if he does think that I'm a girl." Tezuka tripped over nothing as he was walking towards the door.

"Are you okay, Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"Aah," Tezuka then reached the door with two pairs of eyes still on him. He opened the door and slammed it back close after seeing the smiling face of a certain male, "I take it back. No, I'm not okay."

"Who was it?"

Tezuka turned around and approached his bed, "Who else? Touya."

"So, captain," Ryoma spoke as Tezuka sat on the corner of his bed, "are you jealous of the Retro King?"

Tezuka hesitated for a while, _'This is the time,' _"I don't know. All I know is that I don't like the fact that he's been clinging to Fuji ever since he saw him." with those words said, the other two occupants of the room stared at him, surprised.

In room 194A though, the rest of the regulars gathered around a speaker in the middle of the room. The moment they heard those words, all of them scooted closer to the speaker to hear more.

"Now, if you're finished with your questions, I need to tell Fuji something, in private."

After hearing those words, Ryoma stood up, "okay, goodnight" and left, leaving Fuji with his heart beating so fast knowing that he'll be left alone with Tezuka.

The moment Ryoma closed the door, he walked towards his room wanting to hear what will be said. He was surprised though when he saw everyone crowded in the middle of the room, apparently engrossed with something. When he got closer, he saw that it was a speaker.

"Oi, Ryoma!" Momo said, not taking his eyes of the speaker like everyone else. "Take a seat, they haven't said anything else since you've left," and Ryoma sat down beside him.

Back in room 192A, it was quiet. Both Tezuka and Fuji were looking down. After like five minutes of silence, Tezuka stood up and sat in front of Fuji.

"Fuji, I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time,"

"What is it, Tezuka?"

"You might not agree with it."

"Why do you think so?"

"I don't know. I just think that it might ruin our friendship." Tezuka kept his eyes on Fuji's.

Fuji smiled, "nothing is going to ruin what we have, Tezuka"

"Then, Fuji," Tezuka took hold of both the tensai's hands. The moment he did it though, he stiffened as he wondered as to why he did that, blaming his instincts, impulse, reaction and whatever else that could have possible made him to do that.

"Yes, Tezuka?" _ 'is he going to say what I think he's going to say?' _he though, his heart pounding loudly on his chest, anxious of what their captain was about to say. The smile he always wore was gone from his face and he was forcing himself to not blush.

"I-" _'don't get careless, pick your words wisely and get the courage now because you might never get the chance to do this again' _"I care for you greatly."

--room 194A--

"Captain! Just say it already!" Eiji said in a loud voice as he stood from his chair. "It's just three words! I. Love. You!"

--room 192A--

_'Oh?' _"I care for you greatly too, you are a dear friend to me after all."

"But, Fuji," Tezuka tightened his hold on Fuji's hand, "You're more important to me than a friend," _'Did I just say that?'_

"What do you mean, Tezuka?"

--room 194A--

"He's going to say it!" This time, it was Momo who was shouting as he also stood up from his chair, "he's going to say it! He's going to say it!"

--room 192A--

_'I can't believe myself. I should be straightforward right now, he must know what I feel.' _Their eyes were locked with each other's. _'I should be straight to the point or he might not get what I mean.'_

"I'm in love with someone," Tezuka then paused

"Congratulations, Tezuka. Who is it?"

"Fuji Syuusuke."

TBC


	6. Discovery

Wahahaha... Me stressed lately. Too much physics is bad for my head!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

--CHAPTER 6--

--room 194A--

"_Fuji Syuusuke" _right after those words were said, Momo and Eiji jumped, screaming.

"He did at last!"

"Nyah, I'm so happy for them!" You could really see the happiness clearly written on their faces.

The other's however, just smiled, except for Ryoma though. You see, he was seated right between Eiji and Momo. When they stood up earlier, they raised their arms, hitting their ochibi causing him to fall from the chair, twice. When they jumped, their arms hit him again as he thought he was finally safe from their arms now that they were standing. Lucky for Ryoma though, no one noticed his falls because they were all engrossed with the speaker.

--room 192A--

"Fuji Syuusuke" Fuji couldn't believe his ears. Was Tezuka confessing his feelings... for him?

Silence followed those words and Tezuka wanted to hit himself right there and then, _'I should have known that he would never return those feelings.'_ However, Tezuka's thought's were wrong. Fuji's mind however was blank because of this shocking news and just sat there, eyes wide open as he stared into Tezuka's eyes.

So, after about half a minute trying to comprehend the captain's words, Fuji smiled. "I love you too"

--room 194A--

"Yes! Finally!" Oishi stood up. Kaidoh leaned forward, Ryoma sat himself properly and leaned forward too, anticipating what will soon happen. Inui kept writing in his notebook, and Taka had his mouth open. As for Momo, and Eiji, well, they were dancing and singing.

"He said it! He said it! He said it! I love you, love you, love you!" They were in their own little world.

--room 192A--

"I love you too." They didn't leave each other's eyes after that for they were drowning in their depths. They were so close and their hands were still entwined together.

--room 194A--

"They're quiet" Kaidoh said

The moment Kaidoh said those words, Momo and Eiji stopped their dance in which Eiji fell to the floor. You see, Momo was supposed to catch him. Bad thing for Eiji, no one took notice of him.

"Hoi hoi! How could you just let me fall like that?"

--room 192A--

After about a minute or two of staring, each with a smile on their face, they noticed that they were still holding hands.

--room 194A--

"Momo!" Eiji wined and turned to Oishi, "Oishi! Did you see what-"

"Eiji," Oishi stopped him in mid-sentence as he heard something, "listen," and Eiji did with a pout on his face.

--room 192A--

"Uhm, Tezuka?" Fuji now held a faint blush to his cheeks as he was looking down at their hands and Tezuka was staring directly at him.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," he looked back up again with the smile present. Right now however, they eyes were in contact. Slowly, they both leaned in to kiss each other, both closing their eyes as their lips were about to meet.

--room 194A--

"_Nothing" _and silence came.

"What's happening?" Taka asked.

"There's a 97.25 possibility that they're making out" Inui said as he looked at his notebook.

"What?" Momo and Eiji yelped in unison.

"There's a 97.25 possibility that they're making out" Inui repeated his words.

"Aren't you two supposed to be happy?" Ryoma asked with a smirk.

--room 192A--

They kissed ever so sweetly, not wanting or pushing the other for more.

--room 194A--

"Yah, but-" Momo spoke but wasn't able to finish his own sentence as Eiji finished it for him.

"Do you know the images that are coming into our innocent minds?" Eiji said in a loud voice as he put his hands on his face.

"Yah, just thinking of captain and Fuji-"

"Doing such things corrupts our innocent minds!"

"Innocent minds?" Ryoma said as those two stopped talking but kept their stare on him.

Before Eiji and Momo could reply though, they heard something coming from the speaker.

--room 192A--

"Tezuka" Fuji said as they separated.

"Fuji" Tezuka's arms were still on Fuji.

"Can I call you 'Kunimitsu' now?" Fuji smiled.

"You can."

"Thank you, Ku-ni-mit-su"

--room 194A--

Everyone sat closer to the speaker.

--room 192A--

"Thank you, Ku-ni-mit-su" Right after that, Tezuka's phone from his luggage rang.

"I'll get that." he stood up and went to get it, leaving Fuji seated on the bed. Fuji was staring at Tezuka's form as he head to get his phone that was in one of his luggages.

"Hello? Hi, Mom..."

--room 194A--

"mom?" they all questioned in unison.

--room 192A--

"Yes... Yes... don't worry, mom... Yes... Yes... Yes, I'm going to sleep already... goodnight, mom" Tezuka closed his phone shut.

As Tezuka was placing back his phone back in his bag, he noticed something behind Fuji's luggage so he picked it up. He stood up and held whatever it is he found in front of his eyes.

"Wha-?" Fuji saw that Tezuka was inspecting something but had no idea what it was. He wasn't even able to finish what he wanted to say as Tezuka silenced him for he realized what the small thing on his hand is.

"Fu-- Syusuke..." his voice changed from stern to somewhat lovingly sweet as he turned around and walked towards Fuji, showing him the small microphone he found that was currently in between his fingers.

Fuji stared at the object, not knowing what it is. When Tezuka was already directly in front of Fuji, Fuji noticed what it was and his smile faltered. He leaned against the headboard and smiled yet again. Tezuka sat himself beside Fuji and brought his hand in between them so they could both look at it. Then they both tore their gaze from the mic as they brought their heads up to look at each other.

Both were planning to make a prank, to get revenge, with whoever left that. Yes, they know that it was Ryoma but they also know that he wasn't alone on this. Both of them already had ideas as to what they're going to do to the regulars when they get back to their everyday routine at school but they wanted to start now instead of waiting for Monday to arrive.

"Hey, Te-Kunimitsu, I have an idea," Fuji whispered to Tezuka.

"No, not that Fuji. That'll be too harsh." Tezuka whispered back.

"But, Mitsu," Fuji covered the microphone with a blanket and continued whispering. "It'll be fun."

"No."

"Aww, then how about..." he whispered again into Tezuka's ear.

"Sure,"

--END OF CHAPTER 6--

TBC

Any suggestions or ideas? Feel free to talk. :D


	7. Innocent Minds

Hey, I was just only able to transfer the files just now.

Disclaimer: I will never ever own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 7:

"Sure" they both removed the blanket covering the microphone and stood up. Fuji walked towards his luggage and Tezuka followed him.

--room 194A--

"Why is it so quiet?" Ryoma asked, breaking the silence. This caused Eiji to scream and hug Ryoma, "Ki-kikumaru-senpai..." He was hugging the boy a little too hard.

"They're making out! The images coming into my mind!" Eiji hugged Ryoma even tighter in which Ryoma just sat there, his hands holding Eiji's arms in an attempt to be set free. "Fuji is way too innocent! Tezuka is corrupting Fuji's mind! The kissing and the... the..." Eiji turned into a deeper shade of red thinking of those thoughts, "the... and those stuff! Fujiko! Eiji wailed.

"Kikumaru-senpai..." Ryoma's eyes were scrunched "your hug..." and stayed on Eiji who wasn't even sparing him a glance, "too hard." Ryoma uttered, but no one took notice of him as they were all wondering as to who was doing the corrupting... Tezuka or Fuji?

"If there's anyone who's doing the corrupting, I think that it's Fuji." Oishi argued, "Tezuka is too ignorant about those stuff. His mind is only focused on tennis and school. Fuji on the other hand is a sadistic genius, he knows a lot about those stuff."

"You think that Fuji is the dominant one in the relationship?" Kawamura asked. This caused everyone to stare at Oishi. Oishi on the other hand, stayed quiet.

"Tezuka is the dominant one." Inui said. "I also believe that Fuji is the innocent one."

"I agree on Tezuka-buchou being the dominant one but I don't agree on Fuji being the innocent one." Momo said.

As they continued to argue as to who is the dominant one and who is the innocent one in the relationship, Fuji continued to look through his belongings.

--room 192A--

Fuji continued to look for a certain something in his bag as Tezuka just stood beside him. Noticing that he was taking too much time, Fuji stood up to whisper into Tezuka's ear.

"Now why would I do that?" Tezuka whispered back.

"Because I know how Eiji's mind works. That would get him all flustered up." Fuji's smile never left his face. "That would also give me time to kill. Remember, just keep your voice as low and sweet as possible."

"aah," Tezuka said and walked over to the bed where the microphone was while Fuji continued to look for that something in his bag.

--room 194A--

"How about you, Ryoma?" Oishi asked, looking at Ryoma not noticing that Ryoma had troubles breathing already. "who do you think is more innocent, Tezuka or Fuji?"

"Te-Tezuka-buchou." Ryome replied, stuttering because of Eiji's tight hug.

"Nyah!" Eiji shouted and let go of Ryoma which led Ryoma to breath deeply and rejoice to say the least. "I still believe that Fuji is the innocent one!" Eiji stood up abruptly. "All of you guys believe that Tezuka is the dominant one so that leaves Fuji to be the innocent one." Eiji then turned his gaze to stare at Inui and point at him. "Inui agrees with me! Right, Inui?" Eiji asked, his voice still loud.

"I agree with you, Eiji." Inui kept a hold on his pencil and notebook, not scribbling anything, which was quite unusual for he usually wrote things whenever things like this happen.

"Hey, Mamushi!" Momo suddenly exclaimed, getting the spotlight from Eiji.

"What?" Kaidoh replied with his usual sneer.

"You've been quiet. Who do you think is the dominant one?" Momo asked with his usual grin.

"Tezuka-buchou."

"Innocent one?"

"Fuji-senpai"

"Nyah!" Eiji exclaimed as he pointed his finger at Kaidoh. "See, he believes that Fuji is the innocent one too!" his head then turned back to the speaker and he let his hands cup his win face. "Fuji's mind is being corrupted by Tezuka!"

Then out of the blue, something came out from the speaker.

--room 192A--

_'I should learn how to say no to Fuji,' _Tezuka got the mic, sat on the bed and spoke.

--room 194A--

"_Syuusuke, don't worry. I'll be gentle with you."_

"Nyaaaaahhh!!" Eiji screamed out loud, his hands clutching his shirt as he was heard in the other rooms.

--room 192A--

_'Fuji's right,' _Tezuka thought as he heard the certain scream and saw Fuji glance at him with his usual smile.

--room 194A--

Eiji, after screaming, went to embrace Oishi instead, holding the boy tight. He was quiet, everyone else was, mainly because of shock. Eiji however, was just fearing that his best friend's innocence may be tarnished forever.

_'Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai doing that...' _Kaidoh thought, _'is corrupting my mind! Fsshhh... Just don't visualize it, Kaidoh Kaoru. You're strong, you don't get easily disturbed with these things. You don't... you don't...'_

"_You shouldn't bite your lip, you know that? It would only make it bleed. Besides, who wouldn't want to hear your voice, to hear you scream?"_ They heard Tezuka say those words in a tone that got them all flustered up. All of them froze on the spot. Eiji was hugging Oishi. Ryoma was clutching his chair. Momo had his mouth open. Inui held his pencil and notebook, ready to write, eyes on the speaker, anticipating Tezuka's next words. Kawamura leaning forward and Kaidoh cluthching his chair and sweating a bit.

--room 192A--

_'Kunimitsu is so convincing,' _Fuji thought, _'I never knew that he could act too.'_ Thinking to himself, he finally found a small container containing red liquid. _'I found it.'_ He stood up and walked towards Tezuka.

He laid his hand on Tezuka's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"I found it." Fuji showed Tezuka the container.

"Why do you even carry such things around?" Tezuka whispered back.

"In case emergencies like this arise." Fuji said in another whisper, his smile never leaving his face.

"Aah." _'Never mess with Fuji,' _he thought

Tezuka then stood up and went to stand in front of Fuji who was standing in front of the mirror.

--room 194A--

"It's quiet again." Ryoma murmured to himself but he was heard by the person beside him; Eiji.

Eiji's eyes widened when he heard those words. He thought of his best friend's innocence being taken away by their captain.

"I told you that it was Tezuka-buchou doing the corrupting!" He didn't let go of Oishi. "Fuji is the innocent one! Fujiko!!" Eiji screamed as his arms tightened around Oishi. Oishi trying his best to breath, not moving an inch,

--room 192A--

"Let's do this." Fuji whispered as he hid the mic under the bed.

End of Chapter 7

TBC

Me lack sleep... it's our exams already.

So, what ya think?


	8. Playing

Okay, so... remember that Tezuka is in a plan here with Fuji, so he's going to act somewhat weird here. Oh wait, Eiji is a sensitive guy, right? If ever you find some of them here ooc, tell me

One more thing, this is all Fuji's plan, he's just bringing Tezuka along.

Also, you know how certain people react when their friend is in danger or doing something bad?

**_BOLD and ITALIC_: **Fuji and Tezuka's conversation that the regulars are hearing

Disclaimer: I will never own Prince of Tennis

CHAPTER 8

--room 194A--

"Fuji-senpai couldn't be innocent!" Momo said as he stayed seated on his seat. "He's too sadistic to be inno-" Momo suddenly shut up as they all heard a sound.

"_**Kunimitsu" ** _Fuji's voice came from the speaker and it was somewhat sweet and soft. Because of that, everyone became quiet and just stared at the speaker.

"_**Yes?"**_

The regulars sat themselves properly.

"_**I can't continue acting an**_**y****_more."_**

Kaidoh turned red. _'You mean, Fuji is the corrupted one?'_

_'You mean...' _Eiji froze, _'Fujiko was just acting his innocence?' _"Nooo!" and he hugged Oishi this time, his eyes shut tightly.

"Eiji," Oishi grabbed Eiji's arm, "You're suffocating me" he said as under Eiji's tight hold.

"Fuji can't be pretending to be innocent! He can't!" Eiji tightened his hold and everyone else stayed quiet.

"_..."_

"_**Please get off me and I will explain," **_Fuji's voice held enough sadness to make the regulars wonder as to what is going to happen. **"**_**Thank you."**_

"_**What are you going to tell me?"**_

"_**I've been playing you."**_

"What?" Eiji stood up and let go of Oishi who was so happy that he can breath again. "He's been playing the innocent act? Fuji, you aren't like that!"

"I don't think that this has something to do with the innocence you're thinking of, Eiji." Inui said softly as he could.

"What," Eiji looked at Inui with big eyes, "do you-" and then turned to the speaker all of the sudden.

"_**Playing? I don't understand you, Syuusuke."**_

"_**The reason why Touya has been following me all day long is because I made a bet with him. You see...," **_Fuji stopped.

"That couldn't be!" Taka spoke up, "Fuji may be sadistic at times but he'll never want to really hurt anyone!"

Everyone of them in the room had their eyes widened and focused on the speaker.

"Fu-Fuji...?" Eiji said quietly as his arms went limp. He was surprised and feeling sort of uneasy knowing what his friend did. He felt terribly sorry for Tezuka and terribly confused about Fuji. _'Nyah, Fuji isn't like this. This isn't Fuji. This isn't Fuji. This isn't Fuji.'_

"_**You'll win if you're able to fool me." **_Tezuka finished Fuji's sentence as he realized that Fuji won't finish it himself.

"_**Yes, I'm sorry."**_

"_**I can't believe you!" **_the soft rustling of sheets were heard along with a soft object, which seemed to be a pillow to the regulars, falling to the ground. The reason why they heard this was because the mic was directly under the bed.

"_**Tezuka, ple-"**_

"_**Don't you dare speak, Fuji!" **_ Tezuka said in a loud voice that made all the regulars worry about Fuji dreadfully.

"_..." _Being told to be silent, Fuji didn't reply.

"_**I can't believe that you played with my feelings. I trusted you."**_

"_**Let me explain."**_

"_**I will not listen to you!"**_

"_**Tezuka-"**_

"_**I can't believe that you're like this,"**_

_'He's not! That isn't the Fujiko I know!' _confusion and worry filled Eiji's mind.

_'Tezuka, let him explain first,' _Oishi was terribly worried of what will happen.

"_**Calm down and let me-"**_those words weren't finished as a sound resembling that to the sound of a slap was heard in which it was followed by some objects crashing together.

"_..."_

All the regulars stayed quiet and their minds became blank.

"_**Tezuka..." **_Fuji said in a weak voice as if he was hurt.

"Fujiko!" Eiji wailed as dropped to the floor, pushing against it with clenched fists.

"Eiji," Oishi brought himself to kneel in front of his confused friend, trying to comfort him by placing his hand on his shoulder. "Fuji will be all right. He will be." He said in a soft tone as he fought the urge to run into room 192A, knowing that a more violence or pain will come.

"Tezuka isn't that violent," Inui said, thinking that something was wrong with the two of them. "Tezuka hardly hits anyone."

"He did slap me once," Ryoma spoke, trying to hide his concern for the two.

"That slap didn't cause you to fall down or fall backwards. It only means that the pressure he applied to Fuji's cheek is more heavier compared to yours." Inui explained. His explanation however, brought more despair to Eiji.

"What if he does something more to Fuji?" Eiji looked at Oishi. "What if that wasn't a slap? What if he punched him where it really hurts? What if he'll hurt Fuji some more?" Eiji grabbed Oishi's shirt. "Fuji isn't like that! He was forced to do that! He was forced!"

"_**It's better if you just get out, Fuji."**_

"_**No, not until-"**_

"_**I told you to get out!"**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**Stop being so stubborn and get out before I hurt you again!"**_

"_**I won't go out until you listen to-" **_Fuji stopped and another slap was heard followed by another crash and a thud to the floor. Along with those series of sound was Fuji's voice, he screamed.

"No!" Eiji covered his ears and bowed his head while everyone else gasped as they heard the scream.

"_**I told you to get out."**_

"_**I still won't!"**_

"_**Stop being so stubborn and go the nurse's office. You're bleeding."**_

"Bleeding?" Eiji's face was filled with horror like those of the others as he brought his head to look at the speaker.

"_**I said-"**_

"_**Do you want to be hurt again?!"**_

"_**I still won't go," **_those words were finished with a sob.

"Fujiko!" Eiji was fighting back his tears as his eyes were kept on the speaker. "Please, just get out! I don't want you to get hurt!" _'I don't want Fuji hurt. I don't want anyone to get hurt! _Eiji turned to look at everyone else in the room but snapped back to looking at the speaker._'I'm the one who's panicking the most, but I can't help it! Fuji's crying now! He was always there for me, I should be there for him too!' _ He turned to look at Oishi straight in the eye, noticing that Oishi was just as confused as him. _'His best friend is hurting Fuji, but... my best friend is hurting Tezuka.'_

_'This is all my fault,' _Inui thought as he clenched his teeth. _'If I didn't plan this, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. But, how could he have made this plan with Touya? Touya and him just met earlier, right? Or was it some days ago? Could it be that they planned this whole happening? Could they have known my plan? Maybe Fuji had a time limit as to when he will be able to get Tezuka to fall for him, and because of my plan, he was able to do it now. But what could've made Fuji do this?'_Inui tried to stay as calm as possible. _'This is all my fault.'_

Fuji's soft cries filled the room along with confusion.

Eiji was being held by Oishi as his tears started to flow. Inui was clenching his teeth. The others were looking down and Momo was glaring at Inui. When Inui felt that he was being watched, he turned and saw Momo boring holes into him.

"Is there something wrong, Momo?" Inui asked as if there was nothing wrong with the world.

"Of course there's something wrong, Inui-senpai!" Momo stood up with his fists clenched on his sides. This action caused everyone to stare at him. "Fuji-senpai admitted to being in a bet with Retro King and Tezuka-buchou is on a violent rage!" Momo clenched his teeth, took a deep breath and exhaled, "And this is all because of your stupid idea! How do you plan on fixing this?" Momo took a step forward but wasn't able to take another step after that because Kawamura suddenly stood to restrain him, putting his arms around Momo's waist.

"Take it easy, Momo, Inui didn't plan this to happen. It isn't his fault." Kawamura said as his hold on Momo, who was struggling, tightened.

"What do you mean this isn't his fault?" Momo glared at Kawamura. "If he-" his words were cut of as Kaidoh suddenly intervened.

"Shut up! This isn't a time for you to get all hyped up!"

"Look who's speaking! All of us here are hyped up, even you!"

"You're losing your control, idiot!"

"Do you want a fight?" Momo struggled even more under Kawamura's grasp. "If you-"

"Stop it already!" Oishi said as he held on to Eiji. "This isn't a time for anyone of us to fight. Our main concern now is Fuji and Tezuka." Everyone kept their mouths shut after Oishi spoke, all of them seeing how Oishi was filled with confusion and worry as well.

"Oishi," Eiji suddenly spoke after a moment of silence and showed his face that had tear stains. "Could we go to their room?" Even if his face had tears, his expression showed that he was determined and serious.

"Uhm... I don't know, Eiji," Oishi's expression softened as he was thinking about the same thing. However, he was also thinking about a certain problem they're going to face if they go to their room; how are they going to explain to the two on how they found out about their argument?

"_**You really want to get hurt badly, do you?"**_

"I can't take it anymore! I'm going!" Momo freed himself from Kawamura's grasp and ran towards the door.

"Momo, wait!" Oishi exclaimed as Momo reached their door.

"I don't care if they find out about the mic or the plan!" Momo glared at the regulars. "I'm stopping them and that's that!" So Momo opened the door and ran towards room 192A. However, the moment that he turned the doorknob, everyone else in the room stood up to follow his lead.

The moment Momo stepped out of the room, he saw Touya, walking down the hallway by himself, heading towards his own room.

"Retro king!" Momo exclaimed as he walked furiously towards Touya. When Touya turned around, he was met by Momo's fist.

END OF CHAPTER 8

TBC

So, what do you think? If they're ooc, tell me.


	9. Change in Plan

So, like the previous chapter, this is also going to be somewhat weird. Fuji her is planning something too.

Anyways, as to the previous chapter, I really meant for Tezuka to be like that. After all, what he did after all was just an act to get revenge. So I really changed his character. It's not like his character is really going to be like that, once again, it was just to get revenge, okay? He was just playing.

One more thing about that, I got someone confused with the last chapter. I'm also worried that I got some of you guys as confused as she was too. There was this slapping sound, remember? Tezuka didn't really hit Fuji or not. It was just Fuji hitting his bare arm (he's still wearing his costume, remember?). Anyways, more about what they were doing will be explained in the following chapters. However, you might get what happened in the room while they were doing their dialog in this chapter.

Oh yeah, **hakugetsu**, I forgot to tell you this, but I did get the name 'Touya' from a certain anime. It isn't Ayashi no Ceres though. Try to guess if you want

Disclaimer: I dream of owning this but not all dreams come true.

Chapter 9: Change in plan

"Momo, stop that!" Oishi said as he ran to stand in front of Momo.

"Let me go, Oishi-senpai!" Momo exclaimed as he tried to get pass Oishi. "He deserves this!" He kept his eyes on Touya who was on the floor, holding his face.

"Let him tell his side of the story first!" Oishi said as he struggled to keep Momo from hitting Touya one more time.

So the corridor was basically a mess. Touya was on the floor. Momo was fighting to get past Oishi, and the others were just staring at them, not knowing what to do. They hated the retro king for what they thought he did, but they also didn't want Momo going on a violent rage.

Out of the blue, "What the heck are you talking about?!" Touya yelled as he held his bruised cheek and stood up. His shades on the floor revealing his sharp, dark, violet eyes. Everyone suddenly stopped to look at him. Not minding the attention, Touya walked forward and went around Oishi to stand in front of Momo. Before they knew it, he punched the said guy.

--room 192A--

Fuji sat on the floor with red liquid going down his shoulder while Tezuka stood in front of him. The sheets were a mess and a pillow was on the floor. A pair of scissors were also on the floor, tainted with the same red liquid that was trailing down Fuji's shoulder. The chair was turned upside down.

Hearing the noise outside, they stopped their dialog and looked at the door.

"Kunimitsu, do you think we have gone too far?" Fuji asked in a soft and low voice, careful because he wasn't sure if all they regulars are in the corridor, as he turned to look at Tezuka. However, the captain didn't reply as he stayed quiet, his eyes kept on the door.

Knowing that Tezuka will not reply, Fuji spoke again, asking another question. "I hear Touya out there, do you think that Momo punched him?" while Tezuka didn't want to look at Fuji, Fuji kept his eyes on Tezuka.

"Aah," Tezuka answered as he started to walk towards the door but was stopped midway when Fuji stood up and grabbed his arm. He looked back to meet Fuji's eyes.

"We should let them be," Fuji said as their eyes made contact. Tezuka however, didn't respond yet again. "It would be fun, Kunimitsu. To make it more fun, we'll just have to ..." Fuji conjured up a new plan and told it to Tezuka in a softer voice, in which the rest of their conversation was done in the same manner.

--corridor--

Inui entered room 194A the moment Momo recovered from the shock of being punched. His intention of entering was to get his tennis racquet that was in his bag right beside the door. The speaker however was in the middle of the room and because of the low volume of the two's voice, he wasn't able to hear the words that were exchanged.

--room 192A--

"What are you going to say after you show them?" Tezuka asked after being told the new adjustments to the plan that Fuji made.

"I'm going to say that we just pretended that nothing happened because Touya was there and it would ruin our bet." Fuji kept his smile on his face as if his words were about a very innocent act.

"Inui-" Tezuka said the name of the guy but wasn't able to say what he really wanted to say for he was stopped mid way by Fuji's words.

"Inui wouldn't be able to think straight, trust me." Fuji said as he took a step closer.

Tezuka didn't remove his eyes off of Fuji as his mind wandered off to what was happening outside. Touya had just been punched for no apparent reason at all. How were they even sure that this plan would be a success? Thinking that this might lead into a bigger mess, Tezuka finally spoke, "We've gone too far."

After being told that, Fuji's expression didn't falter one bit. "They made me a girl in which I had an accident. Don't forget that they made us kiss in front of the whole school too." Fuji said with no hesitation at all in his voice, making Tezuka think that Fuji doesn't spare any mercy to anyone. "Also, they planted a mic inside our room." Fuji paused after that, waiting for Tezuka to reply. However, he didn't. Tezuka just stayed quiet as he thought of how this day went. Sure, they did something quite irreversible but without them, Tezuka wouldn't have been able to confess to Fuji. Now, because of the silence Tezuka was giving Fuji, Fuji took it as a yes to his answer. "Thank you, Kunimitsu. Now, help me fix the room."

--the corridor--

"Stop it, you guys!" Oishi tried his best to stop as he still stood in between them. He even almost got punched by Momo after the said guy was punched by Touya.

"I won't stop until I knock the living daylights out of him!" Touya shouted as he tried to free himself from Kaidoh who was now restraining him by holding his waist.

Momo shouted also, "He deserves this after convincing Fuji-senpai to go with his plan!" Momo on the other hand, was being restrained by a small Echizen.

"For the nth time, I don't know what plan you're talking about!" Touya exclaimed as he gripped Kaidoh's arms that were around his waist. "Let me go!" Touya's grip on Kaidoh's arms tightened as he really wanted to knock the living daylights out of Momo.

"Stop playing games, you jerk!" Momo screamed as he himself also grabbed Echizen's arms that were on his waist, wanting to get free. However, he wasn't actually overdoing it on Echizen knowing how small Echizen's body is compared to his.

During their squabble, they didn't notice Inui go inside the room and come out with a tennis racquet in hand. Before they knew it, Kawamura was already in burning mode.

"BURNING!!" Kawamura rushed to stand in between of the two, successfully silencing them. "The two of you better stop it!" He said as he held his racquet high. Before anything else could progress though, the door of room 192A opened, revealing Tezuka.

"What is going on here?" he asked as his eyes scanned the regulars. His question however, wasn't answered by anyone who was in the corridor. They just stared at him with questioning eyes as he stood there, the doorknob in hand. Feeling uncomfortable with what was happening, Oishi snatched the racquet from Kawamura's hand who still had it held high.

After a moment of silence and staring at each other, they heard Fuji's voice. "Kunimitsu, why won't you and the others come inside the room instead of standing out there?"

_'Kunimitsu?' _All the regulars thought, for what they know is that the two were fighting. They didn't expect Fuji to have his normal tone of voice. Because of this sudden happening, they got more confused than ever. Touya on the other hand just got excited.

"Fuji Nakuru, it's nice to see you again!" Touya exclaimed as he jogged inside the room, totally ignoring Tezuka as he jogged past him. He even entered the room with a wide grin on his face, thus making the regulars panic, due to Fuji and Tezuka's act. Tezuka on the other hand, just got annoyed.

Inside the room, Fuji was sitting on the bed and had one or two blankets wrapped around him. The bed that he sat on was the one nearer to the door. The moment Touya saw him, he just jogged faster and sat himself beside Fuji in which his hand went to wrap itself around Fuji's waist.

"To-touya," Fuji said as he got surprised with the guy's excitement. "You're still awake," Fuji tried to scoot backwards but failed because of the arm that was around his waist. He didn't even want to smile that time, but he just couldn't let his plan slip.

Walking into the room after Touya were the rest of those who were in the corridor, so they basically saw what happened. Already annoyed, Tezuka twitched, wanting to kick the said guy out.

"It's nice to have you here... Touya." Tezuka, trying to control his annoyance, said as he sat himself on the chair that was beside the mirror, on the bed's right. The regulars on the other hand sat themselves at the bed that was farther from the door, the bed which was at the left side of the bed where Fuji and Touya were seated.

Those in room 194A were somewhat surprised with the scene that they saw. They were actually expecting to see a messed up room with Fuji leaning on the wall totally injured . Instead, they saw Fuji on the bed with a blanket or two wrapped securely around him, totally covering his whole body. Right beside Fuji, also sitting on the bed, was Touya with his arm around Fuji's waist. On the bed's right was Tezuka with his arms and legs closed. While Touya and Fuji talked, Tezuka glared at them.

"Are you cold?" Touya asked as worry suddenly came to his face.

"Yes, actually. That's why I'm covered with these blankets." Fuji answered.

"Why? Doesn't Tezuka allow you to lower the aircon?"

"I don't mind the cold as long as I have Kunimitsu beside me."

"You're sharing a bed?" Touya's eyes widened.

Fuji giggled, "no" his smile never left his face.

All the regulars just stared at the two as their conversation continued,

_'Is what we heard all a joke?' _They all asked themselves as their mouths were a bit agape. _'What's happening here?' _Their eyes even kept shifting from Tezuka to Fuji in disbelief.

Tezuka, like the rest of those in the room, kept his eyes on Fuji and Touya. He just sat there glaring at Touya, waiting for Fuji to start his plan of embarrassing the regulars to the retro king. However, he just couldn't help but get annoyed with Touya's attitude towards his Fuji. He knew that Touya would be acting somewhat like how is he now, but he didn't expect that arm around Fuji's waist nor the close distance between their faces. _'Touya better stop what he's doing before I snap.'_

"I just noticed, you aren't wearing your glasses. What happened? I could also see your bruise" Fuji asked Touya as he tilted his head.

_'He is doing this on purpose.' _Tezuka thought as he kept his usual expression. _'He is stalling his own plan just to get me jealous.'_

"Well, let's just say that a certain friend of yours punched me." Touya said as he glanced at Momo but quickly turned his attention back at Fuji as he laid his other hand on Fuji's lap.

Tezuka twitched when he saw where Touya's hand landed. _'He's going too far! Calm yourself, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Just don't think of it. Don't think of his arms around my Syuusuke. Don't think of how he's that close to my Syuusuke's face. Just stay calm._

Seeing Touya's glance, Momo stood up but didn't take another step forward when Oishi suddenly grabbed his hand. Momo turned around to look at Oishi and wanted to pull his hand away but didn't. Instead, he just sat down quietly and stared at Touya. _'This is all his fault. If Oishi-senpai isn't here, I would have punched him again.' _Momo then placed his hand on his cheek to rub it. _'My cheek still hurts from his punch.'_

Momo's movement however, did not went unnoticed by Tezuka. '_Now that I think of it, I should lessen Momo's laps by about ten or twenty.'_

"You're still wearing your costume too. It's almost two thirty in the morning already, shouldn't you go to sleep and change already?" Fuji asked _'Don't worry, Kunimitsu. Just a little while longer.'_

"I couldn't sleep because I couldn't take you off my mind." Touya answered as he kept his eyes on Fuji.

_'Theyre doing it again,' _Tezuka thought. _'He's obviously stalling to get me jealous. I should have known that he was planning something like this. That Touya on the other hand just won't stop hitting on him.'_

"Besides, all your other friends are also wearing their costumes." Touya said as he inched closed to Fuji's face, wearing a soft smile that annoyed Tezuka even more. Fuji wanted to pull his head back but decided not to as he knew that Tezuka was looking at them.

_'He's looking at Fuji in that way.'_

"Anyways, has anyone ever told you..."

_'Try to stay calm, Tezuka Kunimitsu.'_

"That your beauty is brighter than the sun..."

_'Forget it. How can I stay calm when he's hitting on my Syuusuke?'_

"Larger than the ocean..."

_'He better stop right now."_

"and reaches the heavens up above..."

_'He's done it.' _Tezuka stood up and walked towards Fuji and Touya, thus stealing the attention from the two. As he walked, he didn't remove his eyes from Fuji and stopped directly in front of him. "Love, I just need to talk to Touya for a while," he lowered himself and kissed Fuji's cheek. After doing that action that made everyone speechless, he turned to Touya who just removed his arm from Fuji's shoulder._ 'He should know that he is already taken.'_ "Touya, you better rest now, it's getting late."

"Don't worry, I'm not that sleepy yet," Touya said with a smile, thinking, _'Sorry, Tezuka. I'm not giving up on your girl.'_

"It's almost three in the morning"

"It's only two thirty."

"Staying up late will take a toll on your health."

"My body is used to having short hours of sleep."

_'He's going to make Touya leave. Now I won't be able to embarrass them in front of him. Well, this is what I get for playing around.' _Fuji thought as he giggled inwardly and let out a sigh, causing Touya to focus his attention on him yet again.

"Is there something wrong, dear?"

_'DEAR?!?' _Everyone else in the room thought.

"Nothing. I just felt like sighing," Fuji's smile never did left his face.

"He-" Tezuka turned to Touya but suddenly turned to Fuji, _'I forgot about that Nakura thing.'_

"What is it, Ku-ni-mit-su?" Fuji asked.

"Nothing." he turned to Touya, "You really should go to your room now. We're going to sleep already."

"With your other friends around?"

"We invited them to sleep here." _'Great idea, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Just hope that they don't take it seriously.'_

"We are?" Eiji beamed.

"Yes," Tezuka said, He didn't even turn around to acknowledge Eiji but just kept glaring at Touya who was also glaring at him. '_They do know that I'm just saying this to get him out, right?'_

END OF CHAPTER 10

TBC

So, be honest and tell me what you really think about this chapter, okay?


	10. Plan in Action

Okay, so... I got the name Touya from Cardcaptor Sakura. When I entered Touya into this story, I was in my own TouyaYukito phase. Why? I watched this episode that showed some hints of them -hey, you can't blame me! It was as if they were really together there.

Also, sorry for the late update! I was so busy this past few weeks. I was preparing for a test (that I just took two days ago). I also did some things for the glee club (in which I just finished last night), and I'm currently finishing my Christmas exhibit sketch for school (my deadline is this Thursday). I'm also putting some focus onto animation (I have to get all its procedures by Saturday). Not to mention that I'm studying Korean (I need to learn how to read, write, and speak fluently in that language by May – long story). Good thing that I'm currently on a vacation from tennis. So that is why I wasn't able to update soon. Sowwwwweeee...

Disclaimer: I will never own Prince of Tennis even in my wildest dreams

Chapter 10:

Plan in Action

"Yahoo! A sleepover with Fuji." Eiji said as he threw his arms in the air. His anxiousness to run out of the room was gone as it was replaced with excitement.

"Eiji, calm down." Oishi said as he brought his partner's arms down. All he wanted to do was to go back in time if that was possible.

"Goodnight, Touya." Tezuka said as he turned to Touya. He really wanted the said guy out.

"Okay, I'll go now, but only if Fuji accompanies me to the door." Touya stood up, his eyes kept on Tezuka and his expression was firm.

_'Oh no,' _Fuji thought as his smile suddenly vanished. He couldn't afford to stand up, not right now while Touya was in the room.

"No, I'll be the one to accompany you." Tezuka said sternly. He didn't say that because of what was hidden under the blankets, he said that because he didn't want Touya near Fuji.

"Why? Can't Fuji stand up?" Touya questioned.

"Nakuru got a sprain and couldn't stand up." He wanted Touya out.

_'Good one' _Fuji thought, but the other's thoughts were quite different.

_'Sprain? So Tezuka made Fuji get a sprain and also made him bleed?' _Eiji was internally panicking.

"Is it bandaged properly?" Touya asked.

"Yes," Tezuka answered. He was getting more anxious to throw the guy out with every second that passes.

"Well, then goodnight." Touya said as he walked towards the door with Tezuka right behind him. The moment he was out of the room, he turned around to wave at Fuji, "Goodnight, Naku-" but was once again met by the door that was slammed at his face. When Tezuka turned around to walk towards the bed where Fuji was sitting, everyone looked down.

_'This is amusing,' _Fuji thought as his smile went back to his face.

"I don't know how you could stand that guy." Tezuka spoke to Fuji. If ever he was told something like what Touya said to Fuji, he would have punched the guy hard.

"He's flattering." Fuji wanted to back away from Touya when he was being told those words, but he couldn't help but be amused with Tezuka's reaction.

"Fuji." Tezuka said, his voice sterner than usual.

Fuji softly laughed, "Okay, I'll stop now. I'm sorry." The two just stayed in their current position, lost in their thoughts, completely forgetting about the regulars that were in the room, that is, until Momo spoke.

"Uhmm... Tezuka-buchou, Fuji-senpai..." The two looked at him, suddenly remembering their little revenge. "Are you guys, you know," Momo hesitated and scratched his head, "okay?"

"Why do you ask, Momo?" Fuji, getting excited, asked.

"We just thought that you were in some sort of trouble." The rest stayed quiet as they were getting nervous with each passing second.

"What kind of trouble?" Fuji's expression suddenly turned serious as he opened his eyes and a frown appeared on his face. Fright came to the regulars.

"You know..." Momo looked down and kept his hand on his head.

"Is that why you punched Touya?" asked Fuji

"Uhm... yah." Momo kept his eyes on the floor.

"You know what happened?" Tezuka spoke, thus making the regulars want to escape grow. All of them had one idea in their mind: to escape by jumping out of the window or balcony. None of them wanted to meet Tezuka's eyes as they kept theirs down.

After a moment of silence, Oishi brought his head up to look at Tezuka and stood up from the bed. "Yes, Tezuka. We heard the whole thing." Everyone turned to the vice captain.

"How did you find out?" Tezuka asked.

"We," Oishi paused and looked down yet again, "we left a mic here in your room." _'we're dead.'_

"You put a mic in our room?" Tezuka asked.

"Don't get angry, Tezuka!" Eiji suddenly stood up to help Oishi with the problem he was encountering. "We didn't mean any harm, nya?" he was beside Oishi with his arms in front of his chest. His face was trying to put up a smile but he only succeeded in showing his teeth.

"But because of that, you guys are now in this mess." Tezuka walked to stand at Fuji's bacl. He turned to look at the regulars and sat himself behind Fuji. "There's no turning back now." Tezuka said as he kept his eye on them. Fuji on the other hand, had sadness written all over his face as he looked away. Tezuka, after a short moment of silence. placed his hand on Fuji's shoulder. "You probably know about this." Tezuka directed his gaze on Fuji's shoulder. Slowly, Tezuka pushed the blanket down, revealing Fuji's arm that was tainted with red. It was actually just red liquid but for the regulars, it was blood.

Everyone's face paled as they saw this. Their eyes stayed on the arm and their mouths dropped yet again. For them, it was real blood, no question about that. The arm wasn't completely covered in red. It was covered only in the proper places, thus perfectly deceiving them.

"I hit him too hard." Tezuka said as he kept his other hand on Fujis other shoulder. The hand that brought down the blanket suddenly reached out for something. "I pushed him too hard that he fell to the floor, but this scissors also fell, cutting his arm." Fuji closed his eyes and Tezuka turned to look at Fuji's face, still holding the said object. "You know you shouldn't have done it." Tezuka addressed Fuji.

"I know. I'm sorry." Fuji kept his eyes closed as everyone else in the room focused theirs on him.

_'This can't be happening.' _Inui thought, extreme guilt flowing through him. _'This shouldn't have happened. This is all beyond my calculations.' _While guilt was beside Inui, confusion and frustration filled the others. They wanted to do something but was scared to. They wanted to say something but found no words. They just stared at the scene in front of them.

Tezuka slowly turned his head to look at the regulars who were sitting on the other bed near the window. "You guys wouldn't say anything about this. After all, you wouldn't want people to think bad about our team, would you? If any of us does something bad, the whole team will be affected." Tezuka's face was void of any emotion, and with him still holding the stained scissors and Fuji, everyone panicked even more. Fuji on the other hand, didn't move an inch as he was trying to suppress his laughter.

"Uhm... Tezuka..." Oishi spoke as his face held utter panic like the other regulars. However, that was the only thing he was able to say as he kept eye contact with Tezuka. His mind has just gone completely blank when those sharp eyes concentrated on him. All he could do was stare back.

Eiji then tried to save his doubles partner from those eyes by speaking up, "What he means is..." but also ended up speechless as Tezuka turned to look at him. His face was frozen in place and his mouth was left open as no muscle dared to move. _'Those piercing eyes... Fuji bleeding in his arms and...nyah! I want to escape from all of this!'_

As Eiji and Tezuka continued to stare at each other, Fuji slowly opened his eyes, showing the tears that were forming. He really gave the impression of pure depression. It was like he was screaming for the people there to help him. Eiji and Oishi weren't able to see this act though as they were held in place.

_'Fshh...' _Kaidoh tensed.

_'Fuji-senpai,' _Ryoma's face suddenly held pity as his eyes suddenly looked down, not wanting to see the cry for help in Fuji's eyes.

_'Fuji' _Kawamura wanted to carry him out of this room, far from Tezuka.

_'Tezuka-buchou wouldn't do this to Fuji-senpai. This isn't happening.' _Momo's whole body went limp.

_'This is all my fault!' _Inui screamed in his mind. He wished that he hadn't planned this, that he never thought of this idea.

Silence fell upon them, that is, until Tezuka broke it.

"What did you want to say?" Tezuka asked as he stood up, letting go of Fuji but keeping the stained scissors in his hand. When Fuji was let go, the tensai hugged himself and kept himself from looking at the regulars. His eyes were open, concentrated on the bedsheets. He had the image of someone who was really ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry, Tezuka!" Inui, who was standing at the side of the bed, walked towards Fuji and Tezuka. The two's emotions though didn't change, as if they were expecting this. The others in the room however, were too shocked to notice this. "I can't help but think that this is all my fault, so please forgive me." Inui let himself fall to the floor as he did a kowtow (bowed with his nose to the ground). "This wouldn't have happened if I didn't plan this whole thing. I even made you guys roommates. I forced the whole team to play along. So please forgive me! If you guys weren't roommates, if you guys weren't voted cutest couple, this wouldn't have happened. I'm terribly sorry. Please forgive me." Inui said as he dare not show his face.

Surprised with Inui's action, the rest of the regulars followed him. "Please forgive us." None of them wanted to show their faces as they kept it down.

Looking down at the regulars, the two other occupants smiled. They wanted to chuckle, giggle, laugh or whatnot, but they decided to reserve it for later. However, Fuji wasn't able to hold back his laughter. He giggled softly as a smile appeared on his face. When the sound of his laughter reached the ears of those on the floor, they all tensed.

_'Fuji' _Inui made a recap of everything as his face didn't leave the floor.

_'and Tezuka-buchou' _Momo now realized that Touya was telling the truth when he said he had no idea of what he was talking about.

_'were in this,' _Oishi felt totally humiliated.

_'together,' _Ryoma knew that he shouldn't have allowed Inui to blackmail him into joining this plan.

_'Nyah, we were,' _Eiji felt like a total fool for worrying over nothing

_'all' _Kawamura felt embarrassed with this, considering the fact that he and the rest were still in their costumes.

_'fshh... tricked.' _Kaidoh wished that he was chased by the guy from 193B instead.

Those on the floor kept their faces on it, not wanting to look up. All of them were speechless.

"There's no need to give us the silent treatment." Fuji said as he stood up from the bed to stand beside Tezuka, who now removed the smile from his face. He was amused that this actually worked but preferred not to show it.

Slowly, they stood up but kept their heads bowed. They were all red with embarrassment. They couldn't even bear to look at those two in the eye considering what they did.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you guys anymore. Just look up." Fuji said, and so they did. They saw Fuji and Tezuka standing side by side. Fuji was free from the blankets and the red liquid was still on his arm. A smile was on his face. As for Tezuka, his facade stayed the same. "See, Kunimitsu, I told you that even Inui wouldn't notice anything."

Inui looked down yet again as Tezuka nodded in response and released something that resembled a small laugh. The regulars however, were too embarrassed to even comment on how scarcely he showed such emotion, but Fuji wasn't feeling down one bit.

"You laughed." Fuji said.

"Yes." Tezuka;s face then went back to its normal look.

"You're frowning again." Fuji pointed out as he kept his eyes on Tezuka's face.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

As they exchanged words, the others felt more anxious to leave the room by any means possible. However, one curious Echizen asked a question.

"Did you use real blood?" Everyone turned to the small freshman who was at the back of the regulars. Now that Echizen mentioned it, the regulars wondered, _'is that really blood?' _Slowly, they turned to look at Fuji's arm in which their eyes later on traveled to the stained scissors and bedsheets, going back to the slim arm.

"Yes, Echizen." Everyone froze when Fuji said those words, eyes suddenly snapping to look at Fuji's blue ones. Tezuka on the other hand, just glared at the one beside him, as if he was telling him to stop already. Unfortunately, Fuji didn't notice him as he was having so much fun with the regulars reactions. "Do you know how I wounded myself?" Everyone's eyes widened even more.

"You did that to yourself?" Oishi exclaimed. "Fuji, you know that that is bad for you! What if you badly got hurt or something, didn't you think about that?" Oishi stepped forward.

"No. I was too busy thinking of how to get back at you guys." Fuji replied. Oishi didn't say another word after that. Slowly, they all moved a step backward, feeling panic rising up their body yet again.

"Fuji, tell the truth already." Tezuka said which brought relief to the regulars, although it did take them about ten seconds to recover from their slight shock. They were actually quite happy that Fuji was joking this time.

"But I am telling the truth," Fuji said as he looked at Tezuka, facial expression not changing.

_'No! he's joking!' _Oishi thought as he fought the urge to twitch.

_'Fujiko is not that crazy!' _Eiji's face was frozen with a forced smile on his face. The smile appeared when Tezuka told Fuji to tell the truth, but it became distorted when Fuji said that he was telling the truth.

"Fuji." Tezuka said.

"Okay, I'll tell the truth now." Fuji looked at the regulars as they visibly relaxed. "That was a just a certain red liquid that seems like blood. I bought it at a store once. The clerk there said that it would really make people think that it was blood, that's why I bought it with me today in case a chance like this arises." Everyone tensed again at those words. Fuji could really be sadistic at times.

"Now," Tezuka said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "could you tell us as to what brought you guys to think of this plan of yours?"

"Uhmmm..." said the regulars as their minds were in a complete mess, until Momo suddenly got an idea.

Momo turned to Inui and then to Tezuka and Fuji. He suddenly pointed to Inui, "He dragged us into this! It's all his fault!" His sudden outburst surprised everyone in the room. Seeing that he now has a chance to escape, he ran, but wasn't able to get enough distance for Echizen grabbed him.

"Oh no, you're in this too!" Echizen said as he held onto Momo's arms.

"Echizen!" Momo exclaimed as he really wanted to escape this whole mess.

"What time is it, Fuji?" Tezuka suddenly asked, completely silencing the two as all eyes were once again set on them.

"three in the morning," Fuji said after he looked at his wrist watch that amazingly wasn't stained with red.

Tezuka turned his head to look at the regulars once again. "Kaidoh, Momoshiro and Echizen, you can go back to your room now. As for you four, stay."

"Wha?" Eiji exclaimed as his mouth opened wide.

"Thanks buchou!" Momo said in a loud voice as he jogged out the room, Kaidoh and Echizen right behind him. The moment the three were out, Tezuka and Fuji turned to the other three with a frown on both of their faces.

"Fujiko!" Eiji ran towards Fuji. "You're not angry, are you?" Eiji said as he stood in front of Fuji. _'uh-oh, he's made,' _ he only noticed the frown on Fuji's face when he was already in front of his best friend. "I'm sorry!" Eiji hugged Fuji. "I'm sorry, Fuji! Please forgive me! I've done wrong!"

"Eiji, please let go." Fuji said without any trace of emotion.

"Huh?" Eiji let go but was deeply surprised with Fuji. He has never gotten this mad at him before. Surprise was clearly seen on his face as his eyes were wide and his mouth was open. Fuji's face still didn't show a smile as his eyes were open, staring straight into the ones of Eiji. _'He's mad. He's mad.'_

Suddenly, out of a few moments of silence and stares, Fuji smiled. "That was fun."

"Ha?" Eiji was surprised yet again at the sudden change of attitude as he finally figured out that Fuji was just playing with him. "Oi, that was mean, Fujiko!"

Fuji softly laughed. "Sorry, I just couldn't help it. Also, we were just kidding. You guys can go."

"Really? Thanks, Fujiko!" Eiji excitedly said as he went out the room, followed by Kawamura, Oishi, and lastly Inui. However, as Inui was about to exit the room, Tezuka called out to him.

"Except you, Inui." The said guy froze. "You stay here." Inui looked up to the door and saw it closing slowly.

_'I'm dead.' _Inui turned to look at Tezuka, awaiting what was yet to come. As he came in contact with those sharp eyes, he came to a conclusion, _'my end is near.'_

"You can go, Inui." Fuji said, bringing shock to the two. "He's just kidding." His smile was ever present on his face.

"No, I'm not." Tezuka said as he kept his eyes on Fuji who was looking at Inui.

"Goodnight, Inui."

"Thank you, Fuji!" Inui ran out of the room.

"Why did you do that? I wanted to talk to him." Tezuka said as Fuji turned to look at him straight in the eye.

"Let him be. He didn't mean no harm."

"I wasn't going to scold him." Tezuka brought his hand to rest on Fuji's clean arm.

"huh? Then what?" Fuji started to feel nervous all of the sudden. He felt as if something unusual is going to happen.

"I wanted to thank him." Tezuka replied to Fuji's question. He finally got his moment alone with Fuji – no Touya, no regulars.

"For what?" _'is he-?'_

"If it wasn't for him, then I wouldn't have been able to say how much I love you." Tezuka softly smiled. He barely puts on a smile, but that doesn't mean that he's incapable of doing so.

_'The impossible did happen,' _Fuji smiled back at him, not knowing what to say.

Slowly, Tezuka descended to capture Fuji's lips, both of their eyes closing in anticipation.

--room 194A--

_'If it wasn't for Fuji, I would have been dead,' _ Inui thought as he entered the room. The sight in front of him surprised him though. Everyone was there, crowded in the middle. _'The speaker!'_ Fuji and Tezuka forgot to throw away the microphone and the regulars didn't seem to have learned their lesson.

The speaker let out some words, _"If it wasn't for-_" but those were the last things that came out of it as Inui suddenly ran, grabbed the speaker, and threw it out of the window.

"Hey, what was that for?" Eiji exclaimed as he stood up, hands on his waist.

Inui turned to look at Eiji. "Let's just not spy on them anymore. We've gone through Fuji's way of revenge, we wouldn't want to go through Tezuka's way too.

By 5 am, no more sound was heard as they were all in deep sleep.

--room 193A--

Momo and Kaidoh were surprised to find out that Inui gave them a room with only one bed. So when they went to the bed, they positioned themselves in the far ends of the bed, nearly falling off the said furniture.

--room 194A--

Inui had his notebook on his face. Apparently, he was writing something about not to mess with the two in the future when he fell asleep. Kawamura was snoring lightly while Echizen was dreaming of Karupin. Good thing for them, they had different beds. Only room 193B had one bed.

--room 195A--

Oishi was hugging his pillow while Eiji was lying on his stomach.

--room 192A--

Fuji slept in the same bed as Tezuka. Half of his body was on Tezuka's as his head was on his chest. Tezuka's arms on the other hand were draped around Fuji's body as his head was slightly turned towards Fuji.

END OF CHAPTER 10

TBC

So... how was it? Tell me your honest opinion, okay? Did you get confused or something?

Anyways... who here likes HarryPotter-Naruto crossovers? If ever you like that crossover, I recommend this fic: **Redemption by Gasanechi** Look it up, okay?


	11. The Start of the Next Day

Here it is! Sorry if it took me some time to post it. I got addicted to a certain pc game, that's why. I was so addicted that I would play that game the moment I woke up until the moment I slept. –believe me, it's addicting.

(This is filled with my crazy imagination.)

Disclaimer: I will never own Prince of Tennis in my whole life.

Chapter 11:

The Start of Next Day

They had a very memorable night last night - their costume ball. Before all of this has started though, they planned of what to do the day after the ball. For today, they were to eat at the newly opened Italian restaurant that just opened near the hotel where the ball had taken place. They were to meet outside their rooms by 10 o' clock.

"Nyah!" Eiji exclaimed, "Why is Fuji and Tezuka still in there?" He questioned as he grew impatient of waiting. It was already ten thirty in the morning, thirty minutes after the time they had agreed to meet. They were all in the corridor, even Momo and Ryoma were there, but the captain and the genius were still in their rooms. For Fuji to be late or to oversleep is no big deal since he wasn't that obsessed with order and such, but for Tezuka, that wasn't normal. Tezuka is the timely one, never was he late. He would even be one hour early if he wanted to.

In the corridor, Eiji stood beside Oishi while Kaidoh was looking at this painting of cats. He had been staring at it for about ten minutes already –probably out of boredom. Inui on the other hand, was leaning on their (194A) door, still taking down notes. Kawamura was sitting on the floor with Momo and Ryoma beside him. The said two however, were sleeping on the floor, snoring soundly. Well, who could blame them? They slept pretty late and were made to wake up at eight in the morning.

Momo woke up because of Kaidoh. He even thought that Kaidoh did that just to annoy him, but the truth is, Kaidoh couldn't take much more of his loud snoring. Ryoma on the other hand, was awakened by Kawamura's scream of 'Burning' in his ears. Inui, apparently, gave him a racquet for that purpose itself because he didn't want anyone of them to make Tezuka and Fuji wait, considering what happened last night.

So they just waited there as the seconds passed, until Eiji couldn't take it anymore.

"Nyah, I'm going to see what they're doing!" Everyone turned to the acrobat with wide eyes. Eiji's voice was loud as he was even able to wake up Momo and Ryoma. He then started to walk towards the door of room 192A but halted when Momo spoke.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I'm going to see what's taking Fujiko and Tezuka so long." Eiji answered as he turned to look at Momo, who was still on the floor. After being told that, Momo started to stand up and was about to say something. However, he wasn't able to as Oishi said something.

"Let them sleep, Eiji. They're just tired."

"But Oishi," Eiji whined. "Tezuka's in there! He never oversleeps, you know that."

Oishi sighed in reply then answered, "Okay, but I'll be the one to go inside and look." He turned around to walk towards Inui, "could I borrow their spare card?" Oishi asked. Inui, without hesitation, gave the card to him. He didn't hesitate for he was thinking, _'I'm not the one who planned to go inside the room. It's not me. I'm not going inside that room either.' _Inui just simply couldn't think straight. It turns out that Fuji was right; he wouldn't be able to think properly after their prank.

After receiving the card, Oishi walked towards the door, trying to be as brave as possible. _'Wait, why did I even say that I'll do this?' _he wondered. He then stopped directly in front of the door, by that time; everyone was standing up and watching him. Slowly, Oishi brought the card through its entrance and gulped. He slid the card down and the doors unlocked; everyone stayed as quiet as possible. Oishi brought his hand to the doorknob and tuned it lightly, making sure not to make a sound as nervousness traveled within him. Slowly, he opened the door, but not fully though as he wanted to be careful. However, as he was able to take a look inside, he was rendered speechless. He saw a certain scene inside the room that caused him to freeze on the spot as his mind became blank. The regulars saw this and stayed silent for a while, that is, until Momo couldn't control curiosity anymore.

"What is it, Oishi-senpai?" Momo asked in a whisper. Slowly, Oishi closed the door and turned to look at Momo. His eyes were wide, mouth was clamped close, and his cheeks were red. "Oishi-senpai?" Momo wondered what could've made Oishi look so surprised.

"Let's just let them sleep." Oishi said blankly as walked to stand beside Eiji yet again.

"I want to see," Momo uttered when Oishi moved. As he walked towards the door, nobody stopped him. Eiji even positioned himself behind Momo so he could look inside the room too. When Momo touched the doorknob, he turned it without hesitation. He opened the door slowly until there was enough space for them to peep in. Like Oishi, he and Eiji were rendered speechless. Slowly, they closed the door to turn and look at the rest of those in the corridor.

"What did you see?" Ryoma asked blatantly, buthis question wasn't answered. He was, however, able to figure out what they saw with Eiji's reaction. You see, after he asked that, Eiji went to wail in Oishi's arms.

"I told you that Tezuka corrupted Fuji!"

"Err… Eiji," Oishi didn't know what to say as he himself saw the scene inside the room.

"Huh?" Kaidoh got confused, but realization suddenly hit him, "You mean…?" and he blushed red.

"Fujiko's innocence is now tarnished!" Eiji wailed yet again. "We shouldn't have done this!" He didn't let go of Oishi but instead, embraced him even harder. "Fuji is still too young!"

Eiji kept wailing as the others just stared at the floor and blushed red, imagining what could have happened inside. Ryoma however, walked towards Momo and repeated his question earlier; "What did you see?"

"Well," Momo started, "they were cuddled together on the bed," he brought his hand to scratch his head, showing how embarrassed he was stating these things. "They were also…" He stopped speaking and kept his eyes on the floor as he blushed even more.

"What?" Ryoma asked, but he already knew what Momo was going to say. He just wanted to make sure that his thoughts were right. _'naked?'_

Momo replied in a small voice and lowered his head even more, "naked." However, Ryoma wasn't able to hear his words.

"What?"

"They were naked." Momo said in a much louder voice that they all heard. Ryoma and the others weren't able to react though as the door of room 192A suddenly opened and someone suddenly spoke.

"We were not naked." All the regulars tensed as they recognized the owner of the voice.

Slowly, they turned their heads to the door, "Te-Tezuka…" They all said as they stared at their shirtless captain.

"We were just shirtless, that's all. The electricity had gone out when we were sleeping. Also, none of what you're thinking right now happened." He said monotonously as the rest blushed.

"You heard us?" Kawamura questioned.

"Yes." Tezuka turned to the power player. "You guys didn't close the door properly." Those words caused the regulars to tense up once again.

"Nyah?" Eiji panicked. _'He heard all my wailings about Fujiko's innocence?' _He kept his eyes on Tezuka as surprise was on his face. Tezuka in return, also stared at him.

"No, Eiji." Tezuka said, "I did not take 'Fujiko's innocence' away from him." His eyes were focused on Eiji. Eiji suddenly squealed and hid behind Oishi.

"I'm sorry, Tezuka!"

Everyone turned to the floor as they felt embarrassed for they all thought of the same thing.

"Where's Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma suddenly asked.

"I made him take a bath." Tezuka curtly answered. "I apologize for making you guys wait, but we did sleep late. I'm going inside now to get ready. We won't take long." Tezuka turned and headed inside the room, locking the door.

Those in the corridor stared at the door as it closed, feeling so embarrassed of accusing their captain once again of taking away Fuji's innocence. They just stood there in silence, deciding not to say another word.

The door opened after thirty minutes, the time being eleven fifteen already.

When the door was completely opened, showing Tezuka, the captain spoke. "This is your fault."

Everyone wondered with that statement of Tezuka. He was already dressed and looked good. There was no sign of any mess happening inside. His shirt wasn't crumpled and his hair was in place. There was also no stains anywhere in his body, no bruises either. So they all wondered,_'What is he talking about? We didn't do anything this time.' _Then they looked at his face after observing his clothes and whatnot. The frown was on his face but there was something different. His cheeks were a bit red.

"Uhmm… Tezuka," Oishi spoke. "What do you mean?"

Tezuka was about to reply when someone suddenly spoke, "he means me, Oishi."

It was Fuji's voice and the regulars got confused even more.

"What do you-" Oishi spoke again but stopped in mid-sentence as Tezuka took a step to his side, revealing Fuji in a yellow sundress.

"Wha-?" Everyone was surprised and speechless at the sight.

Not one of them can deny that Fuji looks like a girl, but never did any of them think that he would dress as one. _'I have a bad feeling about this,' _Inui thought, _'but she-I mean he- looks good in a dress. Wait, what am I thinking?'_Inui's expression suddenly changed, showing that he was panicking, _'they're planning something again.' _His change of expression wasn't noticed by the regulars, but by Fuji.

"Is there something wrong, Inui?" With that question, Inui snapped back to reality and rushed himself to think of a sensible question to hide his fear of being punished, this time, by Tezuka.

"Uhm, yes, Fuji, where did you get that dress?" That was the first thing that popped into Inui's minds.

"Yah, where did you get that dress," Eiji also wondered," Fujiko?" he asked playfully.

Fuji kept his smile and replied, "Let's just say that I got mistaken for someone."

Eiji replied, "ahh, okay," but he didn't actually understood what he meant. His smile was gone as he resisted the urge to ask, _'What do you mean?' _Eiji however, just kept silent as the memories of last night were still fresh in his mind. The others also wanted to know what he meant, but like Eiji, they stayed silent because of the little revenge done on them. Oishi however, voiced his thoughts, "You tortured Yuuta, didn't you?"

Fuji answered the question as his smile grew even wider, "I wouldn't say that I tortured him. It wasn't even my idea to surprise him.

**FLASHBACK-THE DAY BEFORE SEIGAKU'S COSTUME BALL**

**(I'm gonna use Syuusuke for Fuji in this part, k?)**

**Seigaku had no classes for this day**

**It was about 9 in the morning when someone called the Fuji household. Yumiko and Syuusuke were eating at that time and their mom went out to visit a relative. She'll be gone for two days. The moment the two heard the ring, they turned to look to the direction of the phone. After the first ring, Yumiko stood up, "I'll get it," and Syuusuke let her answer it as he continued eating.**

**After about ten minutes or so, Yumiko came back to the kitchen. She just stood at the doorway as she addressed Syuusuke, "I'll be going out today. There's an emergency at the office and I don't know when I'll get back. Will you be able to take care of yourself while I'm gone?"**

**Syuusuke stopped eating when Yumiko came back and listened to her. However, he couldn't help but laugh a little at the last statement. "I'm sixteen already, sis. I'll be able to take care of myself."**

"**Okay then," Yumiko replied, "bye and take care!" she turned around and to get her jacket by the door and left.**

**When the door clicked, Syuusuke started to finish eating and washed their plates; after, he watched TV in the confines of his room.**

**Four hours passed and it was already 1 o'clock. At this time, someone rang the doorbell. Hearing that, Syuusuke stood up, closed his TV and went downstairs to answer the door. **_**'Who could that be? Yuuta and sis have an extra key, and so has mom.'**_

**By the time Syuusuke was in front of the door, he came to a conclusion that it was probably someone from Seigaku. However, he was surprised to see that his assumption was wrong when he opened the door. In front of him stood a tall man with shades and a jacket who suddenly spoke very fast.**

"**You're probably Fuji Yumiko! The boss was right about you, you're pretty and all. Also, since I was late for an hour –I'm terribly sorry for that- we have to hurry!" the man grabbed Syuusuke's arm and dragged him towards a limousine that was parked in front of their house.**

"**What?" Syuusuke got confused. First off, who is this man? Second, he mistook him for Yumiko? **_**'What's happening here? Yumiko left already.' **_**"Wait," Syuusuke said as they stopped in front of the vehicle. "I'm not-" and he was suddenly pushed inside, the man seating himself after him.**

**After closing the door, the man addressed the driver, "Pedro, to the studio and hurry," he spoke fast yet again. The driver, after hearing the order, started the car and drove. The man then turned to Syuusuke. "I'm sorry for dragging you and all, but we can't afford to finish late."**

**Fuji got even more confused and frustrated with every passing minute. His smile was even gone as his eyes were open. "What do you mean? What is all this?"**

"**The boss spotted you last week and asked you to model his line of clothing and you agreed. The two of you decided to meet today by twelve in which he'll send me, remember?" his voice was still kept at a fast rate as he spoke. After, looked at his wristwatch and brought his cell phone out to message someone.**

"**No, I-"**

"**So you forgot? I'll remind you then." His eyes stayed glued on his phone as he talked. "You agreed to model for him."**

"**I'm Syuusuke, her brother. I'm not Yumiko!"**

"**Don't joke with me. I read your BioData. I know about Syuusuke and Yuuta, your two brothers. Also, I'm sure that they look like males."**

'_**Males?! I am a male! **_**_Hey, isn't it obvious that I am one considering that I have no breasts?'_Fuji Syuusuke was definitely annoyed. "Since you've read sis's bio data, you should've seen her picture."**

"**There was no picture," his eyes never left the screen of his phone as he kept messaging people. "Also, we don't care if our model has a flat chest or what."**

"**Huh?" Syuusuke, realizing that he'll get no where, grabbed his phone to message his sister about what happened. When his sis replied though, he didn't feel relieved.**

"_**I'm so sorry Syuusuke! I totally forgot about that! Could you please pretend to be me? After all, our deal was I'm going to have only one photo shoot with them. Just tell them that Yumiko, or you, got a haircut. Thanks a lot!"**_

**After reading the message, Syuusuke closed his phone and sighed. He was going to this, but only because his sister asked him too. Not long after, another message arrived.**

"_**Hey, I won't be able to come home until tomorrow. I'm terribly sorry for what I got you into! Yuuta by the way is coming home tonight. He's going to be late though. He's out with his friends.'**_

**That text message, though not helpful with the current situation, was able to relieve Syuusuke even a little. **_**'Well, at least I'll be able to fool around with Yuuta tonight.'**_

**Not another message came after that and the people in the car just sat in silence, waiting to reach their destination.**

**It was thirty minutes later when the car stopped. Seeing the others leave the car, Syuusuke followed. Stepping outside, he was led inside a building wherein they stopped at the 8****th**** floor. They walked thru the corridors wherein they stopped at a door where Syuusuke was brought inside. The moment he was in the room and the door was closed, everyone inside went into a fuss. Some people started to do this and some people started to do that.**

**There were people who brought out a line of dresses; there were some who started to fix the set; there were some who brought Syuusuke to a chair to fix his make-up, actually thinking that this man, is Yumiko. After the make-up, the people brought him to a room where a dress was shoved unto him to change. Finished dressing, he went out and looked like a woman even more. The moment the people heard him step out though, they brought him to the set where they started taking pictures. This cycle went on and on until the clock stroked eight. When they finished, they brought Syuusuke back home, giving him a small luggage filled with some of the dresses that he modeled as a token of their appreciation.**

**Syuusuke arrived home tired. He went directly to his room and laid his luggage next to the luggage that he was supposed to bring to the ball. Surprisingly, they were identical. After putting the luggage down, he remembered about some stuff that he was supposed to pack today. He opened the drawer and pulled those stuff out, accidentally putting it in the wrong luggage, probably because he was sleepy and the luggage were identical to each other. After packing up, he fell asleep and awoke later at twelve midnight for someone rang the doorbell. He went out of bed and went downstairs to answer the door still in his groggy state. His mind was made awake though when he opened the door.**

"**Yuuta! You finally arrived!" Syuusuke said excitingly as his smile was brought upon his face again. However, Yuuta didn't answer him. Syuusuke's little brother just stared at him with a face of utter shock. "Yuuta, what's wrong?" Syuusuke asked. It was then that it hit him. **_**'Oh, I'm still wearing a dress.' **_**With that thought coming to his mind, he smiled even wider. "Do you like my get-up, Yuuta?"**

"**What?" Yuuta's voice was loud as that statement brought him back to his senses. "Aniki! Why are you wearing," Yuuta paused to stare at the Syuusuke's get up and then back to his face, "a dress and make-up?"**

"**To get your attention,"**

"**Aniki!" Yuuta exclaimed as he grew red and went inside the house, going directly to his room. However, he only reached the stairs as Syuusuke reminded him of something.**

"**Have you eaten yet?"**

**Hearing that, Yuuta stopped in his tracks and headed towards the kitchen with Syuusuke right behind him.**

**The rest of the night was filled with Syuusuke's teases in which their night ended at one thirty in the morning.**

**The next day, Syuusuke accidentally brought the wrong luggage to the hotel.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So, shall we go now?" Fuji asked. "After all, the people here will get confused if they see 'Syuusuke' walking with you guys, right?"

Guilt suddenly surged through the regulars as they knew that Fuji was making them feel it on purpose. "Uhm…" They were speechless once again. After all, Fuji was right. They said that Fuji Syuusuke went to Disneyland, got into an accident, and went abroad for a while; that his cousin/twin/sister was vacationing here in Japan for a short time. It would certainly cause a commotion for them to see Fuji in his normal clothes. Everyone will definitely figure out that 'Nakuru' and 'Syuusuke' is the same person, unless there's someone out there who would just think that 'Nakuru' is very boyish. Right now though, with this kind of dress, very light curves were added to Fuji's lithe body. This would definitely make people think that he is a she, a she with hardly enough curves that is.

"Let's go," Inui said as he looked at his wristwatch, not wanting to look at Fuji in the eye. "It's a quarter past eleven already," Inui turned around and started to walk. He was feeling that immense guilty feeling that he was feeling last night. _'Calm yourself, Inui.'_

As he walked, the others followed him. The ones at the back were no other than Fuji and Tezuka. However, they weren't even able to take ten steps when they heard someone call a name.

"Fuji Nakuru!"

TBC

"The electricity had gone out when we were sleeping."-Tezuka. Yah, they're staying at a hotel and I know that hardly happens, but that happened to me once. My family and I went to a resort some years ago. I woke up at about 4 or 5 in the morning and went to the bathroom, the moment I entered it, the electricity suddenly gone out. I remember waking my cousin up because I thought that something bad happened. –hey, I was just a little kid back then…

So…. Give me your honest opinions, okay? ü


	12. Touya's restaurant

Guess what, I've only had two or three hours of sleep for like three days already because it's time for our tests already. I so hate this. The reason why I'm stressing so much is because almost all our requirements are due this week –and that's a truckload. Anyways, I gave up on this subject because my teacher didn't return my notes. So what am I going to study? That's why I decided to finish this chapter, although I rushed it a bit. Sorry about that. Anyways, hope you like this.

Disclaimer: And I will never ever ever in my whole life own this anime

Chapter 12:

Touya's restaurant

As he walked, the others followed him. The ones at the back were no other than Fuji and Tezuka. However, they weren't even able to take ten steps when they heard someone call a name.

"Fuji Nakuru!"

Everyone froze in their tracks as they heard that. They even knew who that person was.

'_Touya,' _Tezuka thought as he heard the footsteps getting closer. He encircled his arm around Fuji's waist and turned them around; trying to get Touya to register in his mind that 'Nakuru' is not available. He even greeted Touya the moment that their eyes met. However, he was stunned to see Touya without his get up, the same goes for the rest. The man who stood in front of them had dark brown hair that framed his face perfectly. Without his costume, Touya was just stunning. They would have thought that this was another person if not for him calling out 'Nakuru', and his sharp violet eyes that were apparently revealed the night before thanks to Momoshiro.

Finally, it hit them; this was Hirofumi Touya, a second year who is considered as one of the stars of Seigaku's soccer team.

"Good morning, Touya," he said coldly for they started to glare daggers at each other.

"Good morning, Tezuka," he replied with the same tone as Tezuka's.

After those words, an eerie silence came. The two just kept their eyes on each other as the one in Tezuka's arms just smiled in amusement. _'This is going to be an interesting day.' _However, the others in the corridor weren't feeling the same excitement as him. They instead feared what was going to happen. There stood the two of them wanting to kill each other as the object of their affection just stood there, doing nothing. They paled as the silence got to them.

'_No,' _Oishi thought, _'why is he here? Now Tezuka's getting all jelous, and I bet that Fuji is even excited about this! What are we going to do? Touya can't stay here with us… with Tezuka!'_

Getting annoyed of the silence, Touya finally spoke, however, he was addressing to Tezuka. "How was your night, captain?"

Trying to be polite, Tezuka answered, "It was peaceful." He then brought Fuji closer to him and asked as he turned to face the one in his arms, "right, love?"

Hearing that, Ryoma just sighed in his mind, _'Great, here he goes with that 'love' again.'_

"It was," Fuji answered as he kept his hands down and the smile up on his face. He then turned his head to address Touya, "How about yours, Touya?"

Hearing that, Eiji wanted to wail, _'He's trying to get Tezuka jelous even more! Fujiko, don't kill us!'_

"I was able to get enough rest," Touya finally smiled as he cut the stares being exchanged from him and Tezuka, "thank you."

"I didn't know that you were polite," Fuji replied with the full intention to annoy Tezuka, "Touya."

Being told that, Touya took a step forward and kept his eyes on Fuji, "I'd be anything for you," he then brought his hand to hold Fuji's, however, he wasn't able to even touch his hand because of Tezuka. Seeing that action, Tezuka suddenly turned the two of them around to face the regulars.

"Shall we go now? We shouldn't waste time here," Tezuka, after saying that, brought Fuji even closer to his body as a way of telling him that he was getting irritated.

"Sure," Inui said as he turned around. The others followed this and started to walk, but stopped however as Fuji here spoke.

"Goodbye, Touya," he faced Touya while he was still in Tezuka's arms, thus causing Tezuka to hold him closer even tighter. "We're just going out for lunch." _'No matter how hate you, I find this whole thing interesting.'_

Hearing that, Touya suddenly remembered about their family business. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked as he walked to stand beside Fuji. The regulars, fearing a jealous Tezuka, didn't dare turn around as they were frozen on the spot.

"To the Italian restaurant just nearby." Fuji answered. Touya, however, just grinned from ear to ear after being told that. Suddenly feeling uneasy, Fuji spoke, "What's wrong?"

"That restaurant belongs to my family! It's one of our branches!" Touya practically screamed as he was once again, excited.

"What?" Momo and Eiji screamed as they turned around to face the grinning Touya. They nearly had a heart attack hearing that, and so did the others. They just stood there, feeling the blood being drained from their body. The same goes for Fuji, _'Uh-oh, I shouldn't have done this.' _As for Tezuka, he felt himself getting more furious by the second.

"Come again?" Tezuka asked as he faced Touya.

Feeling as if he was the luckiest man on Earth, Touya answered with the grin staying on his face, "That restaurant belongs to my family!" Then, he said something that caused Momo to forget the issue between Touya and Tezuka, "I could treat all of you there! Eat all you can!"

"Really?" Momo exclaimed as he surprised everyone with his sudden reaction. "Then please come with us! You're very welcome!" he said quite happily. However, after saying that, he noticed the glare of Tezuka on him. Seeing that, his smile turned upside down and he looked down, not uttering another word.

Seeing that Momo was silenced already, Tezuka turned to look at Touya so he could take back Momo's words. However, Touya spoke first.

"I'd love to."

'_Great,' _Tezuka thought as he fought the urge to twitch and order Momo to run thirty laps around the hotel, _'I can't wait to see what he'll use on Syuusuke now,' _he sarcastically thought. _'Better watch him carefully.'_

Feeling nervous and wanting Touya out of the way, Oishi turned around to talk to him, "Uhm, Touya, you don't have to treat us."

Touya, feeling confident, answered, "It's fine with me to treat you guys. Momo here was even happy when I offered."

Momo, sulking even more after those words were said, felt as if he was melting since Tezuka glared at him yet again.

"Uhm," Oishi tried again, "we don't want to bother you. You might have this thing to do or something."

"Oh no," Touya said as he brought his arm around Fuji's shoulder who just stiffened at the action, "I'm free for today. My friends can do well without me. After all," he turned to look at Fuji who just kept his gaze on the wall, "if it means having to spend time with this beauty here, I'd be willing to give up anything."

Feeling annoyed, Tezuka moved to his side, bringing Fuji with him. This action caused Touya to lose his balance and almost fall to the floor. _'Hn,' _Tezuka felt a bit amused, _'that suits him.'_

Touya however, just got annoyed with it. _'That ain't enough,' _he glared at Tezuka, _'you need to do more to get rid of me.'_

The rest, seeing what had just happened, wanted to laugh but decided against it. They all knew that the captain did it on purpose but they still didn't want to get on his bad side.

With Touya glaring at him, Tezuka glared back. Fuji, being in the middle of the two, thought that they need to get their minds off of each other.

"Why won't we just go to the restaurant already?" Fuji asked with his smile on his face.

"Yah," Eiji agreed, "let's just go already!"

"Yah," Momo followed, "let's go!" He turned around and started to jog, dragging Ryoma with him.

"Hey!" Ryoma exclaimed, however, he was ignored as Momo kept jogging at a slow rate.

The rest, seeing them take off, followed their lead. Like before, Tezuka and Fuji stayed at the back, walking like the others. The only ones who were jogging were Momo and Ryoma. However, unlike earlier, Tezuka and Fuji had another person with them –Touya.

As they walked, Tezuka never let go of Fuji even once, annoyed of the other man with them. _'Momo's going to go through a lot when we're back at school.'_

With each second that passes, Tezuka got more annoyed. From the moment in the hotel until they reached the restaurant, Touya just wouldn't stop talking.

"So, Fuji-chan, how long are you going to stay here in Tokyo?" Touya asked as he was aware of Tezuka's hatred towards him.

"I don't know, but I'm going to be leaving soon." Fuji said as his voice remained the same –calm.

Inui however, was the opposite of what Fuji seemed to be. _'Stop that Fuji. You'll just get Tezuka annoyed. Stop it!'_

"What will happen with you and Tezuka here when you leave?" Touya asked curiously.

"Hmm," Fuji thought, _'yah, what will happen when people find out that Kunimitsu dropped 'Nakuru' for Syuusuke.'_

"You still there?" Touya asked as Fuji seemed to space out.

"Huh?" Fuji said as he faced Touya, "uh, yah. I'm just wondering too." He then turned to Tezuka, "what will happen to us, Kunimitsu?" he asked.

Tezuka, also pondering on that subject, answered, "I don't know," he kept his eyes on a certain someone's back. "What do you think," he asked, "Inui?"

Hearing his name and knowing that that statement was meant to hit him, Inui nearly stopped dead in his tracks. He was still able to answer though, however, it did take him some time. "I don't know." _'I didn't think of what'll happen afterwards! The whole school knows about Tezuka and 'Nakuru' being together. What'll they think of when they hear _

_that Tezuka dropped 'her' for 'her' brother?' _he paled at the thought of it and at the thought of what will happen to him. _'a hundred laps? Two hundred? Three? Five? Eight?'_

"Anyways," Touya said, clearing the silence that has came upon them with that thought, "I'll never stop thinking of you even when you're gone." He flashed a smile then took Fuji's hand into his.

Tezuka, being the only one who saw this, removed his hand from Fuji's waist to grab Fuji's free hand. The moment their hands touched, Tezuka dragged Fuji to the front of their group, surprising everyone. Touya, because of the sudden action, let go of Fuji's hand. Fuji was also stunned but amusement also came to him. As for Touya, he smirked at the action, thinking _'This is going to be fun competition.' _The rest however, were clueless. They knew that Touya probably did something to annoy Tezuka yet again, but they didn't know exactly what he did.

Having the want to get rid of Touya, Tezuka asked, "Are we getting near it?"

Too scared to answer, the regulars didn't say a word and it was Fuji who answered them. "It's already there, Kunimitsu," he pointed to the building on the next block, "Do you see it?"

Looking at that direction, Tezuka saw the building and nodded.

Touya, hearing their conversation, went to walk in front of them with a smug look on his face.

Fuji, being Fuji, just had to talk to him. "You seem to be happy, Touya."

Being talked to by 'Nakuru,' Touya faced her and answered, "It's because I'm with you," in which his next word caused everyone to pale, "honey," but caused Tezuka to get furious.

'_Did he just say 'honey'?' _Tezuka thought as he suddenly brought his hand back to Fuji's waist.

The regulars however, had thoughts on the lines of _'does he want to have hell unleashed?!'_

Fuji on the other, just smiled, but he thought, _'did he just call me 'honey'?' _He felt irritated at that, _'If I was a girl, I would've smacked him. Well, at least it's not as bad as when he compared my beauty to the sun and the sea.'_

After that, no more words were exchanged until they reached the restaurant.

Arriving at their destination, Touya led them inside in which he talked to the guy who seemed to be the manager. So they just stood there waiting for him to finish. Before they knew it, Touya and the guy were walking towards them.

"Bon Journo," the guy said as he lightly bowed, "I'll bring you to your room," he then directed his hand and their gaze to his left, "Follow me," he said as he started to walk, followed by the rest.

Kaidoh, wondering what was happening, asked Touya, "where's he taking us?"

"To a private room," he answered.

"Oh," Kaidoh answered. He wanted to say something else but decided against it for he wanted to be careful with this guy when Tezuka is around. After his question was answered, he turned to face the rest, but his eyes caught something that caused him to stop in his movements. _'It's her,' _he thought.

Noticing Kaidoh freeze, Momo came to him. From being at the front of the group, Momo went to the back because Tezuka and Fuji went forward,

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as his grin stayed on his face.

"That's wrong," Kaidoh answered as he kept his voice low, not noticing that they were already left behind.

Being told that, Momo followed Kaidoh's gaze, and like Kaidoh, froze.

It took a few seconds for Kaidoh to recover. "Let's go. We can't get caught," he grabbed Momo's arm and dragged him to where the gang was, which was on the second floor already. The moment they reached them, the doors of their private room were just being opened, and only Kawamura was the only one to notice their return.

"Hey," Kawamura said, "where've you been? You're panting."

"We," Momo answered, "saw them"

"Saw who?" Kawamura asked as they entered the room.

"Remember the girl we saw shirtless?" Momo reminded him.

"She's here?"

"Yah," Momo answered as he glanced back. "We can't let us get seen by them. She's with her boyfriend."

"Ooh, the one who you almost got into a fight with?" Kawamura asked but he wasn't answered when they heard Touya spoke.

"Okay, like I said, this will all be on me." He said.

Knowing that the rest are far to unsure to even say 'thank you,' Fuji did it, "Thank you, Touya."

Hearing Fuji's voice, he turned to him, "Anything for you, hon."

The moment the 'hon' came to Fuji's ears, he froze, _'Call me 'hon' one more time and I swear that I will not go easy on you.'_

As for Tezuka, _'Call him 'hon' one more time and I will not hold back anymore.'_

Ignoring the glare that Tezuka directed on him, Touya spoke, "why won't we sit down already?"

"Yah, let's sit down, Kunimitsu," Fuji said as all of them took they're place. Apparently, getting annoyed of calling him 'hon', Fuji took the seat at the corner so he could only be seated next to one person –Tezuka. However, the person who sat in front of him was no other than Touya.

All of them sat down on their seats, quietly picking their orders and telling it to the waiter.

Beside Tezuka sat Oishi, after Oishi sat Echizen then Kawamura. In front of Kawamura was Kaidoh, who was seated beside Momo. On Momo's other side sat Eiji, then Inui, who felt really unlucky. He was seated beside Touya and was in front of Tezuka.

As they waited for their orders to be served, they talked –'they' meaning Touya, Fuji and Tezuka. The rest just stayed quiet for they felt uncomfortable.

"So, Fuji," Touya said as all the regular's eyes were focused on him, "how long have you and Tezuka dated?"

Fuji, feeling a bit awkward, answered, "We'd rather keep it confidential."

Tezuka, irritated, asked, "Don't you know that it's impolite to ask people personal matters?" and glared at Touya.

Feeling the least bit intimidated, Touya smirked at him and went to focus his attention on Fuji. This time though, he wanted to hit Tezuka's nerve, "How far have you've gone?"

Hearing that question, the regulars froze, minds gone blank.

Fuji felt awkward at that question, however, immediately after those words were said, Tezuka kicked Touya under the table.

"Ow!" Touya exclaimed as he clutched his knee. Feeling satisfied with the result that he got, Tezuka sipped his water. The regulars, knowing that it was Tezuka, concentrated their eyes on him. Tezuka, however, just ignored them. Fuji on the other hand, acted immediately to cover Tezuka's action.

"I'm so sorry, Touya," he said as he feigned guilt on his face. "I have this habit of swinging my legs." He put his hand on his face to make him look more feminine and he opened his eyes to show that his was sincere. Everyone –except Touya- knew that this was an act. He just seemed to believe in anything Fuji says.

"Don't worry, Fuji," he said as he straightened up, "I'm fine. Although I must say that you kick hard."

Thinking that Tezuka will kick him one more time, Fuji moved his leg over Tezuka's to make sure that he won't try to do it again.

"Why," Fuji said, not knowing what to say exactly, "thank you."

"So," Touya went back to his question in an attempt to annoy the hell out of Tezuka, "How far have you guys gone?"

Hearing that question yet again, Tezuka thought of another thing to do to Touya. This time though, he couldn't kick him instead, he raised his hand to call a waiter, 'accidentally' hitting Inui's glass of water. He couldn't hit his because it was already half done, while Inui's was still full; also considering that Inui's glass was closer to Touya. So Inui's glass fell, its contents spilling on Touya's part of the table and his shirt.

"Wah!" Touya wailed as he immediately stood up, gaping at his wet shirt.

Wanting to annoy Touya even more, Tezuka looked at him, "I'm sorry. Did I get you wet?"

Touya, thankful that they were in a private room, scowled at him, "what do you think?"

"I think you are," Tezuka answered.

"Hmph," Touya glared at him, "I'm going to dry myself off," and he walked out of the room to go to the bathroom. He was going to get back at Tezuka. _'hn, didn't know he'll get that annoyed. This is war, Tezuka.'_

The moment he was out of the room and the doors were closed, everyone turned to gape at Tezuka.

"Woah!" Eiji exclaimed as he and the others finally relaxed inside the room, "I have never seen you get that angry! Well, I have, but the times I've seen you angry were because of different things! And you usually give out laps, not get people wet."

"Well," Tezuka answered, "he deserves it. He should learn to keep quiet."

With his eyes on Tezuka, Fuji said, "I agree with you, Kunimitsu."

Not a second later, the doors opened to reveal some waiters with trays in their hands.

"Looks like Touya got us the best service he can get," Oishi said, and the waiters placed their orders in front of them, not making a single mistake.

Before they knew it, the waiters finished and left; and Touya returned. You could still see the spot where the shirt got wet.

'_hn,' _Tezuka felt bad that he returned, _'I won't give up, Touya.'_

TBC

Give me your honest opinions, ok?


	13. Being 'sweet' isn't the word

Dudes! Did I take too long? Haha… sorry about that. I was just too busy. I barely had anytime to rest with school, YFU, tennis, etc. etc. etc. Let's just say I had too many activities. Anyways, I just rushed this chapter because I have to finish this art project. My deadline is on Monday so sorry if I have some errors or so.

Chapter 13: Being 'sweet' isn't the word

Touya sat down at his place in front of Fuji and beside of Inui. _'I'll get you for this, captain.' _His eyes were apparently focused on Tezuka, not Fuji, as he was glaring daggers at the said man. Tezuka however, just ignored him as he got his napkin and put it on his lap, doing the same to Fuji's to get Touya even more annoyed.

"Just so your lap won't get wet if anything bad happens," Tezuka said as he put the napkin on Fuji's lap. He intentionally said that phrase to provoke Touya. However, what annoyed Touya most was how stoic Tezuka's face looked like while he was doing these things.

"Thank you," Fuji said as he looked at Tezuka after the napkin was placed, oblivious to the fact that Tezuka was provoking Touya. However, he did notice it with Tezuka's next action.

Tezuka turned to look at Touya and said, "Better do the same too, Touya." His face didn't change in emotion. "We can't let another accident happen." He smirked in his mind. _'Give up, Touya.'_

'_My, my,' _Touya thought as the frown stayed on his face. _'I'm stubborn, captain.' _He grabbed the napkin and unfolded it roughly and placed it on his lap. _'I'm going to have her by the end of the day.' _Touya kept his eyes on Tezuka and you could feel the air tense around them, the hatred emitting from them.

Seeing this, Fuji actually got worried. _'This may be fun,' _He kept his smile though, _'but I can't let them kill each other. 'Maybe I should stop playing around now.'_

The regulars however, felt the need to stop everything but didn't know how too. They just sat there, widely staring at the two, minds blank of any thoughts as nervousness circled in them.

Before anything else could progress, the doors opened again revealing four waiters, each holding a tray with a wide array of pastas. All of them took a corner, four of them filling the four corners of the table; and they served the food with such proficiency.

'_He's so annoying,' _Touya thought as he glared at his pasta and tried to eat properly, trying hard to remember his manners. _'he acts so calm and such. It's just so annoying.' _He looked up from his food to glance at Tezuka, who he noticed was talking to 'his' Nakuru. That scene just caused him to fire up even more. _'hmph,' _Touya looked down at his food again, his lips fighting the urge to twitch. _'I should make a move right now.'_

Unknown to Touya, Tezuka saw the glance that he made and the way his face scrunched even more. _'Now I know how Fuji feels whenever he's teasing us.' _His eyes were still kept on Fuji as they continued to talk. Slowly, with the goal of getting Touya so angry that he'll walk out, Tezuka put his hand on Fuji's and caressed it. Being engrossed with their food and the conversations that they already started with themselves, the regulars didn't notice the sign of affection that their captain just made. Only Touya was the one who saw this in which he freezed, his hand and fork along with the pasta already in front of his mouth that was already open.

Tezuka saw Touya's reaction and squeezed Fuji's hand and leaned in to whisper in Fuji's ear. "Go along, okay? Look at Touya's reaction."

Being told that, Fuji glanced at Touya and saw the man glaring at his side and slouching in his seat, hands crossed in front of him and on the table. That scene just excited Fuji's sadistic nature. Slowly, he leaned into Tezuka and placed his hand on the man's shoulders as he whispered back into his ear. "I like where this is going…" He slid his hand down Tezuka's arm and moved back to stare at him in the eye, "Ku-ni-mit-su."

Suddenly, they heard a chair being pushed back as someone stood up. "Excuse me," Touya said as he walked outside the room, not bothering to look back. Everyone was surprised to see Touya's sudden action and stared at him as he left. They however knew who were the reason for his exit. The moment the doors were fully closed, they turned to stare at Fuji and Tezuka who were quietly eating their meal as if nothing bad happened.

"Tezuka," Oishi said as he looked to the man beside him. "What did you do?" He was worried not because of Touya's feelings, but the fact that he's treating them. One wrong move and they'll pay for their own meals. The thing is, Touya was the one who started this game with Tezuka and he should be on his best friend's side.

"I was just being sweet." Tezuka said which caused all of them to freeze with their thoughts and just stare at him. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Tezuka scanned the regular's and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Sweet?" Momo asked back and started to laugh. He tried hard to control his outburst. "When have you been sweet?"

Unable to control themselves, the rest tried to suppress their laughter by biting their lips, tongue, putting their hands over their mouth and such. "Yah," Eiji said. "Tezuka, we haven't seen you act 'sweet,' caring probably, but not sweet."

"If I saw captain here being sweet and loving," Momoshiro started again, "I'd probably run away too."

Getting slightly annoyed at the noise they were making, Tezuka reacted, "and I'd probably give you extra laps when we get back to training if you don't lower your voice."

Everyone suddenly stilled. "I'll keep quiet," Momo said.

So silence, not the awkward one where you want to run out of the room, came. Not long after though since this silence came, Touya burst in the room with two waiters on both of his sides.

"Cheers, everyone!" He exclaimed as the two waiters went to the table and served the wine. _'enjoy'_

TBC

Short? Haha, sorry for that too. I'll make the next one shorter and sorry for making you guys wait. Anyways, tell me your honest opinion:D


	14. Ditching Touya

Chapter 14

There, I finished this! Wahahaha!! Nothing… I'm just too worn out these days that I barely get to sit in fron of the computer.

Chapter 14 – Ditching Touya

The waiters served the wine and exited the moment all of them had finished serving. When the doors closed, Touya went to the end of the table where Tezuka and Fuji where seated. He grabbed his wine bottle and brought it up for a toast. "For having a great ball" he said as he drank. The others soon followed his lead except for one.

"Don't drink that, Nakuru," it was Tezuka and he said those words as he kept his eyes on Touya's.

Fuji, who was just about to sip the drink, followed Tezuka and stopped. "Why?" he asked.

Tezuka replied without any change in his emotion. "I think he put something in there."

Hearing those words, everyone stared at Tezuka, shocked to hear that comment. The one who was most surprised though was Touya himself.

"How could you think that way, captain Tezuka?" Touya asked as he brought his glass down on the table. "As you know, this is my family's restaurant and I won't ruin our name by putting drugs in your drinks." Touya just glared at Tezuka, feigning anger as he was really panicking. _'he can't be this smart. Did I give myself away?'_

Tezuka, not feeling intimidated at all, replied "You already ruined your family's name by trying to get Nakuru from me."

Feeling that this might lead to a fist fight or something even more brutal, Oishi stood up to place his shoulders on Tezuka. "Tezuka, calm down." Worry was itched on his face as he didn't want anyone injured. Momoshiro on the other hand, was so happy that Oishi was trying to calm their captain down. The reason was not only because he didn't want anyone to be injured, but he ordered too much for his wallet to handle.

"Oishi," Tezuka started but didn't continue as Oishi spoke again.

"He's just trying to be nice, Tezuka. Calm-" Alas, Oishi's words were halted by Tezuka as the latter decided to ignore Oishi's attempts to get him to believe in the guy.

"Touya, please drink from Nakuru's glass." Tezuka kept his eyes on Touya as his body didn't move an inch.

"Gladly," Touya replied smugly as he quickly took Fuji's glass and brought it to his lips to drink from it. Everyone kept their eyes on the said man as he drank, anticipating something unexpected like Touya falling to the ground or coughing violently. Apparently, Touya didn't. After he finished Fuji's glassed, he set it down back on the table as he went back to glare at Tezuka. "Happy?"

Everyone held their breaths after that word. They were all wondering as to why Tezuka thought that he had drugged Fuji's drink. Now that Touya was, in their perspective, proven innocent, they feared the worst. Tezuka however, kept his composure and pride and showed no sign of worry or embarrassment as he continued to glare at Touya and spoke.

"I'm happy that you didn't drug Fuji's drink. Now, kindly drink mine."

'_His?' _Touya thought that he was finally safe and let his pride overpower him again, apparently, he wasn't. He tried to keep his composure but he tensed at Tezuka's words and everyone noticed it. _'Get a hold of yourself.' _"Now why the heck would I drink your drink? What made you think that I'll put some silly concoction in your drink?"

Immediately, Tezuka answered without any hesitation at all. He didn't answer Touya's question though but shot back another question. "Why are you hesitating on drinking mine?"

'_I'm dead' _Touya thought as he turned to look at the others in which he was met with questioning stares. _'Pride, Touya, pride. You didn't put that much in, right?' _"If you want proof, I'll give you proof."

All of the sudden, Touya grabbed the Tezuka's glass and drank it's contents –all of it. Despite Touya's sudden grab though, he let the glass down slowly as he stared at the table and everyone became quiet.

"I told you that I didn't put any silly concoction in your drinks," Touya said as he started to pant slowly.

"Uhm, Touya," Fuji started, "are you okay?" He noticed how Touya's legs suddenly clamped on each other.

"Yes, dear," Touya said with his teeth clenched as he didn't dare to break the glaring contest with Tezuka. The said captain however, didn't feel annoyed when he called Fuji 'dear' because he was grinning inside knowing that Touya has been hit by his own shot. "I'm fine," Touya uttered but it was obvious that he wasn't. "Now, if you will excuse me," Touya straightened himself up and went to leave the room. "I'll be back," he uttered when he touched the doorknob as all eyes were on him. Touya even paused in his walk before he exited the room. Everyone was quiet for they all noticed that Touya was walking quite weird as if he needed to go to the restroom badly. The thing is, the moment Touya closed the door, he did run to the restroom. _'That freaking..,' _he cursed in his head as he headed towards the bathroom to release some tension (not the green kind of tension!). _'I shouldn't have put a whole pouch in it!'_

As Touya rushed to the restroom, the rest that was left in the room stared at Tezuka and silence came. Everyone was just so surprised to find that Touya did put something in the drink. The silence that came was broken by Ryoma.

"How'd you know that he was up to something?"

Tezuka looked at his meal and took a bite before he answered. "I saw a packet sticking out of his pants. I don't remember the name, but I remember seeing 'to release you of your pain,' and there was even a warning, 'be careful of the amount or you'll have a hard time stopping.' Something like that."

Momo was amazed that Tezuka was able to notice the packet and even read it's instructions. "How'd you see it? The instructions I mean."

Tezuka answered. "He was just standing near me and almost the whole of that packet was sticking out."

"Oh," then Momo realized something, " 'to release you of your pain?!' " his voice got louder as he got confused with the statement just said. "What is that supposed to mean."

"Uhm, Momoshiro," Inui started as he stood up to walk to Momo's sit and bent down to whisper something in Momo's ear.

After hearing Inui's explanation, Momo's eyes widened? "Really?!" He was surprised to hear that. "There's a drug for that? Wow, I feel so sorry for him," he said as he turned to look back at everyone else."

As for the rest, they just thought of what will soon happen knowing that Touya was probably going through hell if the drug was that strong. They, like earlier, feared of Touya ditching them and making them pay for their orders. Apparently, Eiji thought of ditching Touya before he ditches them, so he spoke up.

"Can we go now?" He looked at Oishi, "I have a feeling that he'll make us pay and I don't have much money!" Eiji's eyes pleaded with Oishi's then turned to look at Fuji still in a dress. "Nyah, he did say that he'll treat us."

Bad thing for Eiji, Fuji wanted to do what's right this time. "It'll be rude if we just leave."

Eiji tried to convince him into leaving though, "But he'll take a long time there! You saw how he walked!"

Wanting to leave too, Tezuka interfered. "We're leaving." His eyes turned to look at Fuji from Eiji, "Eiji's right."

Then, Momo and Ryoma raised their hands to show that they agreed. "I want to leave too!" Momo said out loud as he thought, _'I don't have enough money!'_

Knowing that he will be outnumbered, Fuji just sighed and agreed to what they want. "Okay, let's go."

Hearing that, they all stood up to leave with Tezuka walking beside Fuji. They headed towards the door and left the room, but Tezuka spoke to the waiter first. "Touya will be the one to pay, he told us that earlier." Tezuka wanted to make sure that Touya won't come rushing to them with a bill in his hand. Being told that the son of their owner was the one to pay, the waiter just nodded because Touya always brought his friends here to treat them.

Then, they all left the restaurant, careful not to make Touya notice them or such, hoping that he was still in the restroom relieving himself of the tension. When they left the restaurant, they were happy to know that their wallets were safe. Tezuka however, was happy that it was time to say goodbye to Touya. If he acted out of his urge to be polite, he would've stayed, but he just couldn't take Touya. He wanted that guy out as soon as possible that's why he backed Eiji up.

"Everyone," Tezuka started again, "once we get back to the hotel, pack up and we'll leave. And Fuji," Tezuka looked at Fuji who was walking beside him at the back of everyone else. "change into some pants."

"Why?" Fuji asked, trying to act all innocent as he smiled at Tezuka.

"Fuji," Tezuka wanted to say that he didn't want any more guys running after him, but instead said "you're a guy."

"But Kunimit-SU" Fuji emphasized the 'su,' "I'm Nakuru, not Syuusuke." Fuji started again with making the rest feel guilty. "My cousin, twin and brother," Fuji and the others kept on walking as he kept his eyes on Tezuka, slightly noticing how the others flinched when he said that, "is in Disneyland, the hospital and with my father abroad."

Tezuka was speechless.

"I wonder how my dear cousin is doing though," Fuji looked down and put his finger to his chin to look as if he was thinking, "I hope that he'll recover in time. I wonder how bad the car crash was."

Eiji stopped in his tracks and was soon overtaken by Inui who was just behind him.

"My dear twin too. I feel so jealous," Fuji put his hands down as a smile was still on his face as he continued on. "he got to go to Disneyland, Tokyo while I'm stuck here."

Oishi flinched and Eiji, who finally noticed that he was being left behind, jogged forward to catch up with the group.

"And my older brother," Fuji clapped his hands, "I can't wait until he returns with dad from abroad."

This time, it was Momo and Kaidoh who got hit by the arrow as they, like Eiji, stopped in their tracks.

Fuji, wanting to make them feel guilty even more, stopped walking so he would be right beside Momoshiro. "Is there something wrong?" He asked as he kept the smile on his face.

"Fuji-senpai," Momo said as he kept his head bowed like Kaidoh. Slowly, he brought his head up as he looked at Fuji with those purple eyes of his, "we just wanted the two of you together."

"Thanks for that Momo," Fuji said as he turned around to face Tezuka. "Do you think that my dear cousin who's at the hospital is okay? I want to visit him."

"Nyah!" Eiji wailed this time, "we said we're sorry!" Eiji's eyes were wide as he was imagining all the possibilities of what will happen when they go back to school. _'What if the school finds out that Nakuru and Syuusuke are the same?'_

Bad thing for Eiji was that Fuji was thinking on the same lines as they just stood there in the sidewalk. "Should I go back to school or wait for my cousin to get released?"

"Fujiko!" Eiji wailed yet again, "I said I was sorry."

As they continued talking, they didn't notice a certain guy wearing thick glasses walking slowly towards the hotel knowing that he'll be Fuji's next target or something, apparently, Tezuka noticed him.

"Inui," he said sternly and Inui froze, "Where are you going?" Then everyone looked at him slowly, eyes narrowing because he was the one who planned this but at the same was the one who was trying to ditch them.

"Tezuka," Inui said as he slowly turned around to face them and saw their glares towards him. "Back to the hotel." He almost stuttered. _'think, Inui! Think!' _"We wouldn't want another guy hitting on Fuji again."

Everyone hushed.

After a few seconds of silence, staring at Inui who was twitching with the urge to run away, a boy about their age passed by and noticed Fuji. He was as tall as Tezuka and had sweet brown eyes. As he walked, he kept his eyes on Fuji and they all didn't notice him, that is until he tapped Fuji's shoulder when he was already behind the said boy so he'll turn around to face him.

"Excuse me," the boy said. "I'm Yuu," the guy smiled and he extended his hand. "I can't help but notice you. May I know your name?"

"Hi," Fuji said as he extended his hand to shake Yuu's, "I'm-" but his hand wasn't even able to touch Yuu's and he wasn't even able to say his name as Tezuka grabbed his arm and started to drag him gently towards the hotel.

"Huh?" Yuu was surprised at Tezuka's actions and so were the rest. He then looked at the guy nearest to him who was Kaidoh. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kaidoh answered him, "he's taken," then turned to jog to catch up with Fuji and Tezuka and the rest soon followed his lead. As for Yuu though, he got confused.

"Ah, lucky guy." Yuu turned and put his hands in his pockets took a step then froze. "did that guy just said 'he's' taken?"

--End of Chapter 14—

TBC

So, give me your honest opinions, okay? Good! :D


	15. Back to School Back to Touya

Today was Monday, the day that Tezuka currently feared the most

Okie, so before I start this chapter, I'm just going to clear some things up to avoid further confusion or to clear up your confusing thoughts about the previous chapters.

But don't worry, criticisms are welcomed.

For other pairings, you'll find out about it sooner or later.

About the hotel being near the school and they having to stay in the hotel overnight, I didn't really mean that they have to stay there. They just did because they wanted to spend the night together. That's what me and my friends did when we had our prom even though the hotel was near my house. Well, actually, they did. I had to decline because I had early morning training the next day. If I didn't, then I would've stayed overnight with them.

About Inui not being the one registering them. I wasn't clear enough so I apologize. What I meant to write was, Inui wasn't the one who registered Eiji, Oishi, Tezuka and Fuji; but he was the one who registered the rest.

As for them not being able to think of an excuse for Fuji's 'absence,' they were too busy planning the gazebo thing. OOC, I know, especially for Inui.

As for Fuji packing forgotten things in his suitcase, he actually put it in there earlier a day or two before that's why he didn't open the suitcase again until they got into a hotel. So let's just say that he faced some troubles during that night at the hotel. If you're going to say 'how about his underwear?' let's just imagine him borrowing Tezuka's briefs or something –I know it's weird. I didn't think of that thing when I wrote that chapter.

If they're too OOC, I apologize. Like I said, this is just full of my crazy imagination.

Chapter 15: Back to School; Back to Touya

Today was Monday, the day that Tezuka currently feared the most. Today, they will probably see Touya again; Fuji will be going to school as his normal self; people will ask questions about Nakuru; and he can't rely on his team members to answer the curious questions lying around the school.

It was still early and school wouldn't start for an hour. Today, they didn't have any tennis practice either and Tezuka was walking the streets towards Seigaku, alone, pondering on what will happen. Apparently, no matter how hard he thought, his feet still moved at his normal speed and not slowing down.

He kept his head up and eyes straight showing his usual strong composure. As he neared the school though, he didn't know that someone was waiting for him just in front of the gates.

When Tezuka was finally near their school and can already see the gates, he saw someone leaning on it as if waiting for someone in particular. At first, Tezuka shrugged it but as he got nearer, he finally recognized who that person was. He stopped for a brief while as he pondered on what that guy was standing there for. Tezuka just stared at him as the guy seemed too busy checking his own nails. Deciding on just ignoring the guy, Tezuka walked forward and kept his eyes straight., however, he was noticed.

The guy leaning on the gates walked forward to Tezuka to stand in front of him, halting him from going any further. Their eyes met and the guy just gave Tezuka a smirk, his whole face showing Tezuka that he knew something. "Nice to meet you again, captain."

Tezuka still didn't like the guy and he was wondering why he was talking to him right now considering that 'Nakuru' is no where in sight and would probably never show up again. "Touya."

"I can't believe I got fooled," Touya said as he backed up and put his hands in his pocket.

Thos words brought up uneasiness in Tezuka. "What are you talking about?"

Hearing that question, Touya laughed and answered back with "I do my research, Tezuka. Fuji Syuusuke and Fuji Nakuru are the same person."

Hearing those words, Tezuka felt as if he's been stabbed. He isn't Fuji to worry so hard about this, but that doesn't matter. If this news will come out, his Fuji will be in a tough web of problems and who knows what people will say about him. He didn't want any harm to happen. However, he was speechless as he continued to stare at Touya's eyes.

"Shocked, captain?" Touya said as he wanted to use this information of his to his advantage.

"Where in the world did you even get that? Stop making such nonsense, Touya." Tezuka wondered how Touya found out about this.

"I'm not," Touya took a step forward, "captain Tezuka."

"It's useless talking to you." Tezuka took a step to the side and started to walk but halted after a few steps when he heard Touya say something.

"You know his brother, Fuji Yuuta?" Touya asked to bother Tezuka even more. The thing is, he and Yuuta were classmates before and he is planning to talk to Yuuta to confirm his thoughts. He was just intentionally making Tezuka think that he talked to Yuuta but in fact he still hasn't.

Tezuka pondered on the thought of Yuuta being the one that told Touya about this but Yuuta studies at St. Rudolph's. If ever it was really Yuuta, then he couldn't blame him either because he probably didn't know what Inui and the others did. Tezuka just stood there and didn't turn back as he asked a question too instead of giving an answer, "What about him?"

"Nothing," Touya walked forward and stopped right beside Tezuka, "I have my ways, Tezuka. They only have one sister and that's Yumiko." Touya remembered that fact from when they were made to introduce themselves during the first day of classes.

Hearing that, Tezuka turned to look at Touya with his surprise completely hidden from the man in front of him.

Seeing Tezuka turn to him, Touya turned his headto make eye contact. "Surprised?" He smirked and left, not turning to look back at Tezuka who was glaring holes at his back. Not wanting to waste another minute, Tezuka took out his cellphone once that Touya was already at a distance. He immediately dialed a number and waited for the owner of the phone to answer while he stood there.

Finally, he answered. _"Tezuka? What is it?"_

"Inui," Tezuka started, "where are you?"

"_I'm on my way to school. Why?"_

"We have a problem. Get everyone at the clubhouse as soon as possible. School is going to start in less than an hour." Tezuka wanted to solve this problem as quickly as he could. "I'm hanging up now." Tezuka shut his phone and went directly to the clubhouse and patiently waited there for the others to arrive.

On the other side of the school though, resting on the benches near the soccer field, Touya was talking to someone on the phone.

"Thanks a lot, Yuu."

"_No prob, cuz. But you still don't know if they are the same person."_

"I already know. I just don't have any proof yet."

**FLASHBACK**

**After thirty minutes since Tezuka and the rest left, someone emerged from the comfort room with an enraged look on his face. "Damn them! Damn him!" He just stood outside the door, in the corridor, where people can see and hear him. He spoke again, "That no good-" but was stopped.**

"**Dude, you don't want to lose your customers do you?" said a guy standing a few steps away from him.**

"**Huh?" Touya said as he turned to look at the guy. When he saw who said it, a grin appeared on his face. "Yuu, it's been a while! Why are you here?"**

**Yuu put his arms across his chest. "Happy to see me?"**

"**Of course I'm not," Touya, wanting to tease Yuu, said.**

"**That's it." Yuu turned around, "I'm leaving."**

"**Leave then," Touya said with a smile on his face, knowing that his cousin would turn around sooner or later.**

"**I will," Yuu said as he started to walk, knowing that he won't really leave. After about five steps or so, he spoke again, "and I even met," Yuu turned his head to face Touya, "this brown haired girl in a yellow dress."**

"**Hn," Touya smirked at first but when those words actually got registered in his head, he frowned and stared at Touya with wide eyes.**

**Seeing that reaction, Yuu fully turned. "What's the problem, dude? Did I say something wrong?"**

"**Yuu!" Touya moved forward and grabbed Yuu's shoulders, roughly shaking him. "Brown haired girl in a yellow dress?"**

"**Yah!" Yuu felt dizzy and was glad that Touya stopped after he asked that question, however, he started to shake Yuu again.**

"**What kind of dress? Gown? Sundress?"**

"**Su-sundress," Yuu stuttered as he couldn't speak properly with how Touya was shaking him**

"**Sundress?" Touya stopped shaking him.**

**Yuu sighed and looked at Touya straight in the eye, "What's your pro-" and Touya started to shake him again.**

"**Who was she with?" Touya was getting excited and he didn't know why. He even shook Yuu more violently than before, ignoring the weird looks he was getting from the customer's of his family's restaurant.**

**Now Yuu really felt dizzy that he wasn't even able to say anything but "aaaahh."**

"**Answer me properly," Touya stopped shaking Yuu and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.**

"**Dude," Yuu was thankful that Touya stopped shaking him but had a bad feeling that he'll start shaking him again, so he hit him hard at the back of the head causing Touya to let go of him, yelp, and hold that part of his head. "How could I even answer you properly when-," his voice started to rise but then he noticed a lot of people already staring at them, so he decided to whisper instead. "when you won't stop shaking me."**

**Touya stared at him with his eyebrows scrunched together, "why are you whispering?"**

**That question annoyed Yuu and he repeated his earlier action; he smacked Touya on the head again. He got the same reaction from Touya, but this time, Touya hit back. "Ouch!" Yuu said as he rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?"**

"**You hit me," Touya said.**

"**It's because you made everyone in your restaurant stare at us," Yuu leaned on the wall and glared at Touya.**

"**No, I didn't," Touya crossed his arms.**

"**Whatever," Yuu rolled his eyes knowing that this conversation will lead to senseless arguing with Touya's stubbornness. "So," Yuu looked at Touya, "why are you so giddy about this girl?"**

"**I'll tell you later," Touya grabbed Yuu and dragged him towards the end of the corridor where a door could be found with the sign, "restricted." Touya brought Yuu in the room where it actually was actually a living room exclusive for their family only. Inside it, they both sat down on the couch facing each other. "So," Touya started again, "what happened between the two of you? I mean, why did you mention her?"**

"**Oh yeah, dude, this is going to sound weird," Yuu leaned on the armrest, "but I think that she's a dude."**

"**What?" Touya's eyes widened.**

"**Well, she looked really good but when they left, one of her friends said, 'he's taken.' I wondered and stared at her back, and for a girl, she has small curves."**

"**Yah," Touya thought of how Nakuru looked. **_**'she does have small curves. Is she really a he?' **_**"What's the color of her eyes?"**

**Yuu looked away, trying to remember her eyes. "Her eyes were closed so I don't know."**

'_**Closed eyes.' **_**"Who was she with?"**

"**What's with the interrogation?" Yuu felt weird with all the questioning.**

"**Just answer me."**

"**Okay, okay," Yuu looked away again, "she was with a bunch of guys. One had dark green hair and is short. Another had red hair and a band aid on his cheek. This other guy had a weird hairstyle that," Yuu paused, "I couldn't describe it. There was this other one with a green bandana." He turned back to Touya, "that's the one who told me 'he's taken.' The last I remember is this guy with glasses that looked kind of mad. I think that he's her boyfriend… or his boyfriend."**

**Touya listened to Yuu's words carefully and stared blankly at the floor. **_**'Fuji Syuusuke and Fuji Nakuru have both closed eyes. Nakuru has small curves, very small curves. She and the other both have the same hairstyle too.'**_

"**Touya? You okay?" Yuu asked.**

'_**I also heard that those two are cousins. How could two people who are cousins look that much alike?'**_

"**Dude?"**

'_**If they were twins, I could take it, but they're cousins!'**_

"**Dude!"**

'_**If I remember correctly, his family is in Tokyo.'**_

"**Touya!"**

'_**But I also heard that Syuusuke got into a car accident.'**_

"**Snap out of it!" Yuu fought the urge to hit his cousin on the head, again.**

'_**A parent wouldn't leave their so-'**_

**Apparently, Yuu couldn't take it anymore and hit him. This time though, Touya didn't hit back nor did he yelped, instead, he pounced on his cousin. "Wah, get up!" Yuu screamed as he tried to push Touya away.**

"**I love you, cuz!" Touya grinned.**

"**What did I do?" Yuu looked at Touya skeptically. "Please tell me that you won't kiss me."**

"**Eeew, now that's disgusting."**

**Yuu sighed, "Good. I actually that you were. I would have killed you if you did."**

**Touya ignored that sentence of Yuu and continued speaking, "you see, I fell for this girl I met at our dance. That girl's boyfriend is our tennis team's captain. Apparently, they won best couple and I've been trying to win her heart. Now, I know that that she is a he, and you know how sadistic I can get."**

"**Woah, that's confusing. You're still going after that… person?"**

"**Don't know. It didn't feel any sort of thing when I realized that she's a he. But I do feel the need to cause a commotion at school," Touya had that wicked grin on his face.**

"**I'm so happy for you," Yuu sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes then screamed, "Now will you please get off me!"**

"**Come on," Touya decided to joke around, "you know you love me."**

**Hearing that, Yuu had the urge to hit Touya again but didn't when he saw someone at their door. He was surprised and stared at the person, shock can be seen in his face.**

"**What's wrong?" Touya noticed Yuu's uneasiness and followed his gaze. "Heather!" Touya stood up, "it's been a long time!" He greeted the girl but he was ignored. Instead, the girl walked up to Yuu.**

**Yuu, seeing the angry face on his girlfriend, stood up. "It's not what you think, we were just playing around!"**

"**How could you?" Heather screamed that out and slapped Yuu, "and with a guy!"**

"**He's my cousin!" Yuu screamed back but in defense.**

"**Whatever," Heather turned around and walked out.**

**Yuu turned to Touya, "Look what you did!"**

**Touya just shrugged and started to walk towards the door. "That's your problem. I've got a something to do."**

"**Sadist!" Yuu screamed and ran after Heather.**

**End of Flashback**

Touya stood up from the bench and started walking around the soccer field, still talking to Yuu on the phone.

"_Dude, if I were you though, I'd just let them be. You'll just give them a problem."_

"Everyone will find out sooner or later, I'm just picking the sooner more than the later. And like I said, this seems fun."

"_You're mad at that captain, aren't you?"_

Touya stayed quiet for a while before he replied. "Maybe."

'_For what?'_

"I don't know. The thing is, Fuji shouldn't have pretended to be a girl in the first place."

"_Maybe there's a reason."_

"Yah, and what's that reason? They wanted to-" Touya stopped speaking and stared at the person he saw walking towards the main building of their school.

"_Touya?"_

"I'll call you later," with that, Touya hanged up the phone and ran towards who he saw.

TBC

So, give me your honest opinions whether you like it or not.

About Heather, she was lead there by the staff because she was looking for Yuu. She said that she's Yuu's girlfriend so they let her enter the room.


	16. Trouble Spreading

The one who registered Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi and Eiji were themselves. Since Tezuka and Oishi were the original roommates, let's say that Tezuka was the one who registered them and while for Fuji and Eiji, let's say it's Eiji.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter 16: Trouble spreading**

Touya ran towards the person he saw, completely stopping in front of him.

"Fuji-senpai," Touya said as he was a year younger than Fuji. "it's nice to see you." He kept a smile on his face.

Fuji was surprised to see Touya but it didn't show in his face. He just kept his usual façade. "Nice to see you too, but I don't actually know who you are." Fuji kept in mind that when Touya met him, he was 'Nakuru,' not 'Syuusuke.'

"Stop playing around," Touya smirked at him, "You know me, Nakuru."

"She already left." Fuji had a feeling that Touya knew the moment he showed himself. Fuji's smile was still on but he felt as if something bad was approaching. For the moment, he was just thankful to have thought fast. He couldn't say 'sister' or 'cousin' since he wasn't sure what Touya heard.

"To where?" Touya asked.

"With my father abroad since she's studying there," Fuji was also thankful for the fact that among the rumors, this was what they had in common. He could still remember how he questioned everyone when they arrived back at the hotel from Touya's restaurant about what else they did.

"Really now," Touya was taller than Fuji and had his arms crossed in front of his chest, "whatever you say, Nakuru-dear."

Hearing that, Fuji just laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Touya got annoyed with Fuji's actions. He was wondering how Fuji could even laugh when he knew that he's Nakuru. He thought that whatever he was planning was in his hands, now he had a nervous feeling that Fuji might be able to turn the tables on him.

"I can't believe that you think I'm her." Fuji opened his eyes. "You're just upset that you couldn't take her and now you're targeting me because I look like her. But you do know that I'm a guy. Why not look for someone who looks like her and is a girl?"

With those words, Touya just stared at Fuji dumbfounded. "What?" That was all he could say.

Fuji kept his eyes open. "You heard what I said," with that, Fuji closed his eyes, smiled, "I hope you get over her soon. I have to go now," and left, leaving Touya to stare at his retreating form.

'_Woah,' _Touya thought, _'he's good.'_

**+The Clubhouse+**

Tezuka just sat inside the clubhouse and waited for the members to arrive. _'How could he have known?' _Tezuka asked himself as he waited for the others to arrive. He didn't have to wait long though as the door suddenly opened. He was expecting it to be Inui since there was no practice today and he told Inui to come here so he said, "Touya knows, Inui." He was a bit surprised though when he heard the voice that replied to him.

"I know and I have a plan."

"Fuji?" Tezuka finally turned to him. "How did you find out?"

"I already told you to call me 'Syuusuke' right?" Fuji kept his smile as he closed the door and entered the room.

"Syuusuke," Tezuka said as he waited for Fuji to sit down. "How did you find out?"

"He approached me," Fuji replied casually as he looked relaxed.

"How can you be so calm?" Tezuka wondered as he was worried of the rumors that might spread around the campus.

"I told you, I have a plan."

"What's your plan?" Tezuka wanted to know. His face was emotionless and stern as usual but right now, he was actually trying his hardest to relax.

"I'll tell you later when everyone is already here."

"But we don't have training for today and we don't always eat lunch together. Tell me now, Syuusuke." Tezuka was getting anxious to know what Fuji had in mind.

Knowing that Tezuka was getting annoyed already, Fuji softly laughed and said, "okay, Kunimitsu. I'm planning to-" He was about to tell Tezuka but he was interrupted when someone opened the door.

"We're here, Tezuka." It was Inui with Oishi, Eiji and Momo. "Fuji? Are we interrupting something here?" Inui asked as his glance shifted between the two.

"No," Tezuka said, "We have something to talk about."

**+Lunch Time at the school cafeteria+**

"Where is he?" Touya asked to himself as he was eating his lunch with his group of friends.

"Where's who?" asked one of his friends who was currently munching on his chicken.

"Fuji Syuusuke," Touya answered, not caring to look at his friend.

"Didn't he get into an accident?"

"No," Touya said as he still didn't pay attention that much to his friend. "he's Nakuru."

"What?" All his friends exclaimed as they stopped eating and turned to him. That's when Touya realized that he could start out here.

"Yah, he and Nakuru are the same." Touya smirked. "I can't believe that you didn't notice. Also, you guys remember Yuuta, right? I met him yesterday and he told me that he doesn't know any Fuji Nakuru." Him meeting Yuuta was indeed a lie.

Everyone in the table just stared at him and those others that heard him shot up and listened.

"Look, why would his family who is in Disneyland right now, even leave their son who just got into an accident? And I'm sure that that isn't the only things that you've heard." Touya leaned back on his chair. "Am I right?"

His friends just exchanged stares and one of them said, "I heard that he went abroad with his dad for the weekend. I didn't know that he got into an accident."

Touya stood up and got his tray, "See what I mean? In short, it was all made up. And about the thing of him getting into an accident, why would he be in school right now if he's injured?" He left to bring the tray to the cart, leaving his friends dumbfounded. _'I'm sure that this will spread fast.' _And he was right. Everyone who heard what he said started talking about it.

Before the day ended, almost everyone knew about it. They just won the best couple award, so that's why a lot were intrigued with this.

Fuji also noticed that Touya began telling people about 'Nakuru'. Wherever he went there were people staring at him and whispering behind his back. He even heard what some of them said, _"maybe he's really a girl," "it's kind of selfish for him to pretend to be a she just to win that award." "is he and Tezuka together?" "I wouldn't mind to see him in a skirt." _Fuji heard a lot and couldn't help but to feel awkward. He just needs some more time then he could put his plan in motion.

**+-+-+-+-+**

School has already ended and Tezuka couldn't bare the whisperings he'd been hearing. Most of them were concentrated on Fuji and not him. He couldn't take it but Fuji told him to be patient and wait.

Unlike morning practice that had been cancelled, they had afternoon training and Tezuka was on his way there already. He was walking towards the courts when he saw a group of guys cornering someone by a tree. He stopped in his tracks to see what was happening. He didn't see who they were cornering so he decided to go ahead because he didn't want to get in trouble but after he took a few steps, he saw who it was. It was Fuji. Tezuka stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face him. He was hoping that he would notice him but he didn't so he walked towards them. As he got closer, he heard there conversation and saw Fuji glaring at them with his eyes open.

"So, I didn't know you were into guys, Fuji." Tezuka heard one say and he thought that they might be in the same batch as him.

"And with your captain at that," Fuji stayed quiet.

"Or maybe yet, you'd wear a skirt for any man who wants you." There were about five of them there and all were quite bigger than Fuji.

"With a face like yours, I bet that there really are men who wouldn't care that you're a he too." The one who said that made a move to touch Fuji's cheek but Fuji moved his face away. The man just chuckled at the gesture, "you'd let that no good captain touch you but you wouldn't let me, or are you just playing hard to get because you really want the attention."

"Still, I wonder," the one on Fuji's right said, "what made you pretend to be a girl," they didn't realize that Tezuka was already behind them. "quite selfish right, and we don't like that kind of selfishness here, so why won't you do us some favors so we'll stop taunting you."

Tezuka had enough, "excuse me," he said, causing all of them to turn to him.

"Tezuka?" the one who made a move to touch Fuji said. These were definitely people in his batch.

"He didn't pretend to be a girl," Tezuka said as he glared into each one of them.

"Really now," one said as he fully turned to face Tezuka properly. "How could explain the different reasons for Fuji Syuusuke not being there while Fuji Nakuru is?"

Tezuka was told of Fuji's plan but he wasn't sure if he should reveal the explanation Fuji told him. Apparently, Fuji was able to put the three stories made by his team together. So instead of answering the question properly, he replied with a question too. "How could you not realize that some rumors are just rumors and that you shouldn't believe all you hear?" Tezuka just continued to glare at his batch mate as he also received a glare. "Let's go, Fuji," he was careful to call Fuji 'Syuusuke,' since other suspicions might arise. "Practice will start soon." Tezuka turned and started to walk away with Fuji following behind him. When Fuji caught up and was already by his side, Tezuka talked to him without giving eye contact. "Why did you let them do that to you?"

Fuji still wasn't smiling because he got annoyed of how they handled him earlier. "I tried to get away and ignore them, but they followed me and pushed me towards that tree. I tried to get them to leave but they just wouldn't and you saw how they surrounded me. I couldn't get out.

Tezuka listened to Fuji and nodded. He knew that this would be hard on Fuji and this was just the first day. "I understand," they continued to walk and didn't say anything else on the way, trying to ignore the looks given to them.

When they arrived at the courts, they changed immediately and also noticed the looks being given to them by the others in their team. They were quite thankful however that Horio still wasn't there.

After changing into their tennis uniform, they went directly to the courts to start on their warm ups. Tezuka however, went directly to coach Ryuzaki.

"Tezuka," she said when she noticed Tezuka coming her way. Practice was just about to start and she was watching them from the corner. Apparently, she heard about 'Nakuru,' "is it true that Fuji pretended to be a girl for that school party?" She wasn't amused to say the least.

"We didn't plan it. Inui planned everything to get us together and got everyone involved. He wasn't clear however as to how to explain the appearance of Nakuru and disappearance of Fuji that day." Even in front of his coach, he couldn't reveal their relationship yet. "Nobody noticed it though except for someone in the soccer team. Now, he's spreading it around school and people are starting to bully Fuji."

"Is that so?" Ryuzaki got surprised with the bullying part. "Why is he spreading it?"

"He fell for Nakuru," Tezuka directly said.

Hearing that, Ryuzaki became quiet for a while and just stared at Tezuka. "And when he found out that he's a he, he got angry."

"Yes," Tezuka didn't include the part of him and Touya practically fighting for Fuji that day.

"I see," Ryuzaki turned to look at everyone who was already starting their warm up routine.

"I also wanted to ask if I could be gone for a while. I just need to do something," Tezuka asked.

"Sure, but don't take too long."

"Thank you," with that, he was gone.

**+At the soccer field+**

Tezuka arrived at the soccer field and saw all of them running laps around the field. Seeing all of them there, he immediately looked for the guy named Touya, saw him and stared at him. He didn't let his eyes leave him. As they were running, he noticed that Touya wouldn't stop babbling. Their coach was in the center of the field watching them as they completed their laps. When they were nearing the spot where Tezuka was standing at, he heard Touya shout out, "I swear, Fuji Nakuru and Fuji Syuusuke are the same guy!" It wasn't only him who heard the soccer player though.

"Touya," their coach exclaimed, causing Touya to stop in their tracks. "After the laps, do fifty additional squat thrusts. You won't get to join the other warm ups if you don't finish it and you won't get to skip any either."

"Ha!?" Touya was baffled but then lowered his head, "yes, coach."

Seeing that, Tezuka thought, _'good for him.' _

"What are you doing?" the coach exclaimed again, "start running!"

"Yes, coach!" Touya started running again, The moment that his legs moved though, he noticed Tezuka standing beside the field. He smirked and stared at Tezuka as he ran, stopping their eye contact once he passed by Tezuka.

'_Looks like I won't be able to talk to him,' _Tezuka turned around to leave and go back to the tennis courts.

**TBC**

Woooh, this is nearing it's end already. Just a few more chapters to go. Be honest, dudes :D


	17. Action

Very sorry that I was only able to update now. This was half finished after I posted… I forgot what fic of mine was it. Anyways, so sorry that I only finished this now. I was just so busy because of this. It's a long story. Anyways, here it is.

**Chapter 17: Action**

It was already Tuesday and classes were about to start. Fuji was also no where to be seen and Tezuka was waiting for him outside his classroom.

'_Where is he?' _Tezuka thought as he was getting impatient. Fuji was also absent from morning practice and here he was, waiting for him. He had wanted to see him since this morning and he was usually a patient guy. The thing is, right now, people were giving him weird looks. He would hear whisperings but no one dared to actually approach him and nor did he approach them.

Tezuka looked at his watch again. _'five minutes till classes start,' _he thought as he read his watch and then looked up. There he finally saw Fuji walking towards him. Happy for that, he approached him too. "I thought something happened to you. Where were you?" He asked the shorter boy.

Fuji smiled at him. "I just fixed something at home." He answered as he stood in front of Tezuka. He was aware of the stares at them but decided to just ignore them. However, some of those in the corridor couldn't help but to shout at them then and there.

"Look guys, the _best couple _is here already!"

"Aren't you supposed to be in a skirt, _Nakuru?"_

"If you don't mind, I'd like you to pretend to be a girl for my cousin too."

"Great accident, Fuji. What happened? You lost your manhood or something?"

Fuji tried not be affected and just looked straight on. He didn't want to answer back because he'll just be picked on even more. Tezuka stared at him though. Ever since yesterday, it was Fuji who everyone liked to pick on. He wasn't insulted that much nor was he even cornered.

"Let's go, Fuji," Tezuka said. "Go to your classroom now," which was just a few steps from where they were standing.

Fuji looked up, "Yah," the smile was still on. He had to control himself. He couldn't let things get out of hand. Tezuka moved to his side and Fuji moved forward.

Before he could reach his room though, someone slapped his butt hard causing him to freeze then snap to see whoever did that. Tezuka saw what happened and glared at the guy who kept his eyes on Fuji. When the guy and Fuji made eye contact, the guy just winked. "I hope to get some of that too," the guy said as he continued to walk.

Hearing that, Tezuka's whole body tensed as he continued to stare at the guy. Fuji looked at him and said "It's okay, Tezuka," like his captain, Fuji was also careful on calling Tezuka by his first name. "I don't want you to be late for class. Bye," he waved to Tezuka and walked inside his classroom. When he was not in Tezuka's line of vision anymore, Tezuka walked towards his classroom trying his best not to let his emotions take over him like always. He won't mind it that much if he was the target of the insults, but this time, it was Fuji. In first year, he was able to handle how he was bullied without fighting back, but once again, the one in pain right now is Fuji and not him. He didn't have any plans on hurting anyone, he just wanted to talk it over so people would stop bullying Fuji but if ever he did that, things might get worse. He has to stay calm and wait until Fuji has his plan ready.

**-**

**+-+-+-+-**

**-**

Classes has already started and Tezuka was listening to the teacher. He couldn't fully listen though as people kept whispering to him trying to annoy him.

"I bet you had him that night, didn't you, Tezuka."

"So, was it you that convinced him to pretend to be a girl because you couldn't find the right one?"

"Maybe he just got sick of all the girls running after him so it was him that did the chasing this time."

"Don't worry, Tezuka, if the two of you would admit your relationship, we wouldn't mind. However, we can't help but imagine that boyfriend of yours in certain attires."

Tezuka wanted to walk out of the classroom.

Before long, lunch came and Tezuka went out. He wanted to find Fuji because he was scared that something might have happened to him again.

When he was finally out of the classroom, the first one that he saw was Eiji.

"Eiji," he approached him, "where's Fuji?"

"Tezuka," Eiji said, "Fuji's in the canteen right now. He said that she'll be coming this lunch and she'll go straight to the canteen. He told me to wait here to tell you this, but I'm worried Tezuka!" He clenched his fists and put it in front of his chests while his eyes widened. "the boys wouldn't stop teasing him in class and stuff! More rumors spread and he was so calm about all of it. Tezuka, let's go see Fujiko now!"

Tezuka looked at Eiji straight in the eye while trying to remain calm. Fuji didn't tell him that she'll be coming today. "Let's go," he said and they both headed to the canteen.

**-**

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

**-**

Lunch just started and she just arrived. _'I hope people aren't bullying him right now,' _she thought. She stood outside the school and stared at the entrance. After a few seconds, she walked forward hoping to find the canteen easily. The thing is, the students started appearing. Before she could even reach the door of the main building of the school, people already saw her and just stared at her with open mouths and wide eyes. She just smiled at them and continued to walk hoping to find someone who can direct her to the canteen. All the time she walked, she could hear whisperings.

"I thought Fuji Syuusuke and Fuji Nakuru were the same person? Who's she?"

"I saw him earlier and he was wearing the uniform. That isn't him."

"Is that really Nakuru?"

She laughed in her mind at how she looks just like him. All she needed was a change of hairstyle and she's now the perfect female version of Fuji Syuusuke.

"Woah, isn't that Nakuru?"

"Why does she seem to have a more curved body right now compared to the party? She looked flat and had not much hips at that time."

She stopped in her tracks. _'I didn't think they would notice the difference in body,' _she thought as she then turned to look for someone close to her who could tell her the way to the canteen. She turned to her right and notice someone staring at her.

"Excuse me," she approached him. "do you know where the canteen is?"

The guy stared at her straight in the eye but however, her eyes were perpetually closed at that time and a light smile was on her face. She was trying her best to act like him even a little.

"Uhm," she said again as the boy kept staring at her. "do you know where the canteen is?"

"Nakuru?" he exclaimed as his eyes kept going over her body. "What the,"  
he stopped talking but continued to stare at her.

She stared back at him. "Why?"

His eyes were wide open. "Who are you? You aren't Nakuru. Nakuru and Fuji Syuusuke are the same, and" he stared at her body again, "the last time I saw Nakuru she had no shape at all!."

"Huh?" She wondered at his words and tried to remember what Fuji said. _'Is this,' _"Touya?"

"What?" his eyes were still wide at the shock of seeing her.

She smiled again. "did you miss me?"

"You aren't Nakuru! Who are you?" he screamed and gained the attention of everyone.

"I am Nakuru." She said, "Maybe it was because of my clothes that's why you didn't notice my curves. Anyways, I've got to go to my brother right now. He left his lunch at home and I don't want him to starve." She turned and waved goodbye. "See you."

"Ha?" Touya kept staring at her. "This couldn't be happening," he ran to the other side, rushing to get to the canteen.

**-**

**+-+-+-+-+**

**-**

Tezuka and Eiji walked at a fast rate towards the canteen. When they arrived there, they saw Fuji seating at this table alone and looked as if he was in deep thought. The two didn't hesitate to go and seat with him.

"Tezuka, Eiji," Fuji greeted them.

"Fuji," Tezuka said. "Why didn't you tell me that she's coming today?"

Fuji looked sorry, "I wanted to tell you earlier but I didn't have the chance too."

"Does the others know?" Tezuka asked.

"Nyah!" Eiji suddenly exclaimed. "I forgot to tell them. Fuji asked me to tell everyone earlier but I only got to tell you." He stood from his seat, "I'll tell them now," and jogged to find the others.

When Eiji was gone, Tezuka looked at Fuji, "What did they do to you now, Fuji?"

"It's nothing," Fuji replied. He didn't want Tezuka to worry that much.

"Fuji," Tezuka said, "I don't want you getting hurt. I don't like people insulting you like earlier." There was a softness in his voice.

Fuji looked down. He didn't like what was happening either but he has to bear it to prevent further problems. He also didn't want to tell Tezuka how he was treated in the classroom earlier.

"Fuji," Tezuka said again as he noticed that Fuji won't answer him. "Just know that I'm still here."

Fuji looked up to him, "I know, Tezuka," and smiled.

The two stared at each other and were starting to get lost in each other's eyes. They were aware that they're in school and of the rumors, but that doesn't mean that they couldn't admire each other and sit together for lunch. Even before the rumors spread, they were already good friends and right now, they were even more.

Both of them didn't let the noises bother them as both were captured by their own thoughts of the other. However, there was one thing that was able to bring them out of their minds.

"Fuji Syuusuke!" someone shouted from the entrance of the canteen. It was loud for everyone to hear and everyone did hear him. Fuji and Tezuka heard the shout too and turned to the direction of the voice. It was Touya. "There you are!" he shouted again and went towards the two's table. When he arrived there, he banged his hands on the table. "What are you planning?!"

The two just stared at him and Fuji had his eyes open. "What are you talking about?" Fuji asked. He and Tezuka had an idea that he probably met her already.

"You know what I'm talking about." Touya straightened his posture. "Who is that Nakuru look alike?" Everyone was staring at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fuji replied.

"Who is she?!" he shouted again. "I know that Nakuru doesn't exist." Everyone became quiet and listened.

"Nakuru? She's my older sister." Fuji said so calmly.

"You said you talked to Yuuta," Tezuka finally spoke. "You should've known that Nakuru hasn't left the country yet."

Touya froze. He lied about the Yuuta part and felt that he will get humiliated in a matter of minutes.

"Is there a problem," Fuji said, "Touya?"

Touya glared at him, "I'll get to the bottom of this," he quickly turned and headed to get out of the canteen before she arrives. He knows that everyone will stare at him with curious eyes if ever because he was the one who spread this. He kept walking and walking without turning back and everyone's eyes were on him. He didn't care though as everything on his mind was that girl he saw earlier.

He kept walking and people thought that he won't stop. When he opened the huge doors of the canteen though, he visibly froze. Silence covered the canteen as everyone was staring at him as he just stood there with a stunned expression. All of the sudden, they heard a female voice.

"Excuse me, but I need to pass. I need to give my little brother his lunch."

**TBC**

Honest opinions? Honest criticisms?


	18. The End

Guys!! Did I keep you waiting too long? Haha, I'm so sorry about that. It's because I just moved to another country which is on the other side of the world-of my homeland that is. Believe me, it's hard to adjust –especially to the weather.

Anyways…. This is the final chapter of Costume Ball. I hope you guys have fun.

Chapter 18-The End

"Excuse me, but I need to pass. I need to give my little brother his lunch."

Touya stood there in front of the doors, in front of her, speechless.

"Uhm.." she started again, "excuse me?" but Touya was still in the way and nobody in the canteen has seen her just yet. "are you okay? You seem to be in shock?" in which Touya really was.

He just stood there with his eyes wide and it took him about a minute just to get out of the way. He moved to his right with the shocked expression still etched on his face and his eyes still staring at her.

"Thank you," she said as she finally made a move and entered the canteen.



She never thought that everyone's attention was already on her as she was greeted by the wide eyes of the students and the smiling face of her brother. "Syuusuke," she said as she walked towards him. "There you are, you left your lunch at home." She handed him his lunch and kept her eyes closed and smile on.

"Thank you, sis." Syuusuke said as he took the lunch from her.

"Anyways, have fun. I still have to pack my stuff. I'm leaving tomorrow already." She said as loud, but not obviously loud, so that everyone can here.

"Okay, I'll miss you." Syuusuke answered back.

"I'll miss you too. So I'll see you back at home. Bye." Those were her final words and she turned to leave. Like earlier, the eyes were still on her but she still ignored the stares that she was getting, except for the stare being given off by Touya.

She walked to the door where she entered and stopped beside Touya who was still in shock and beside the door. She turned to him and whispered, "I wish you could easily tell a girl from a guy. How pathetic can you be…" and the volume of her voice lowered again from what it already was, and only Touya could hear her as she scooted closer to his ear. "How pathetic are you to have been running after my brother and not realize that he's not a she. I can't wait to remove this wig too."



Touya stiffened even more and moved back. _'what?!' _No words wanted to escape his mouth as he stared into the now open blue eyes.

**Yumiko** just smiled and left. _'that would teach him to deal with my brother like that. No one would believe him now.'_

Touya stared at her retreating form which was replaced by the door nearly hitting his nose. He was shocked to say the least. He didn't even notice the whisperings and stares of everyone in the canteen until after a minute or so. It was then that it hit him, _**"How pathetic are you to have been running after my brother and not realize that he's not a she. I can't wait to remove this wig too," **_that Nakuru and Syuusuke are the same person and the girl that he just saw was a only a look alike. He abruptly turned and glared at the smiling face of Fuji Syuusule. He wanted to run to him but he knew that he'll be talked about. He spread a rumour which was now proven to be false but in reality was still the truth. How will he be able to save his name? No one in the whole school would believe him and he knew there was no way that he'd be able to get Fuji to speak or to be able to know who that look alike is.

Embarrassment and shame crawling up on him, he walked out of the canteen and by the next day, no one dared to talk about the incident anymore –unless if it's about Touya embarrassing himself in front of the whole student body.

-



-

+-+-+-+-

-

-

A week has passed and Touya was still sufferring from shame and annoyance. However, that's not what's supposed to be talked about since tennis practice just finished. Everyone already left except for Tezuka and Fuji who were sitting on the benches of the tennis courts still in their uniform. Apparently, Fuji just wanted some alone time to think and Tezuka refused to leave him alone so he sat there with him.

"Kunimitsu," Fuji said as he turned to Tezuka. "I'm actually happy that Inui did that."

"Hn," Tezuka said and he moved closer to Fuji's face. "Right now, I'm just happy that we could have time to ourselves with no more insults running around."

"What do you mean?" Fuji knew what Tezuka was implying but he wanted to play innocent this time.



"I mean this," Tezuka's face was still serious and his eyes were still cold for other's standards but for Fuji, his eyes showed enough affection and care. Slowly, Tezuka brought his face even closer as he brought his hand to cup Fuji's face to tilt it to just the right angle. His other hand travelled to Fuji's waist to bring them closer together. Fuji's hands then found its way to grasp Tezuka's shoulders as Tezuka was still slowly bringing their faces together so their lips would meet. Their eyes were concentrated on the others' lips as its lids were going down, finally closing when the lips found each other in a soothing and loving way. Their lips met, their eyes were closed, and their hands were on the other. For them, it was perfect and they were alone with no one pestering them on how cute they are together –Eiji. However, they only thought that they were alone.

"Hah, I knew that Tezuka is the corrupted one and Fuji is the innocent one. I can't wait to show this to the others," said Inui who was hiding on the other side of the court with a camcorder in his hand, his glasses shining and a smirk on his face. _"I wonder how Eiji will react knowing that Fujiko's innocence has been tarnished."_

_**THE END**_

_So, did you guys like this? I hate my other two stories, hahaha, I was heart broken when I started the other two and now I just felt that I need to finish them… Anyways, did you have fun reading this fic? Because you know what, the other day I was thikning of making another one with Inui still scheming. I was thinking of Inui planning to do something to get Oishi and Eiji together. Anyways…. Hmm… that seems to be my favorite word… so, just tell me what you guys HONESTLY think of this fic._

_Oh, before I end this, I don't care if Tezuka was OOC or not in the last part. I wanted him to make the first move and I didn't know how to do it because of his personality, but I personally like it :P Also, I was researching for my English paper when I did this. _


End file.
